The Legend of The Hidden Triforce
by GDL
Summary: SONGFIC A young girl Catherine,is stripped of everything she ever cared for and taken to a familiar land called Hyrule.Where she just might find love again.and a few friends.K as always for language.LinkXOC This story does not support in game shifties.
1. Whisper

GDL:Dude,I got bored with my other story.This one's way better.I hope o.o

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ANYTHING CEPT CATHERINE!

Chapter 1:Whisper

I was at school, a wretched vesil where children are forced to go for an education and a social status in the process. Though, everything seemed normal, except Zoe was gone. Maybe she was sick or something. The bell rang, the shrilling sound that I had hoped to hear that broke my thoughts. My mother wasn't outside waiting for me, which was quite odd. Because of this, I rode the Dart Bus home. I was going to get down to the bottom of this perdiciment.

When the footsteps I took drew me to my house, the sight was unbearing. At that moment, everything felt like a dream, and the mysterious absences of everyone made sense. Everyone I cared about was dead. Everything I cared about was gone. One song started to play on my iPod. It was the song "Whisper" by Evanescence. At that moment, I fell to my knees, and a single tear came. I started to sing to the song. "Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself. This truth, drives me into madness. I can stop the pain if I will it all away." I walked to the middle of the ashes and started to sing again. "Don't turn away.(Don't give into the pain) Don't try to hide. (Though they're screaming your name.) Don't close your eyes.(God knows what lies behind them.) Don't turn out the light.(Never Sleep never die.)" A light shown infront of me, a figure appearing from it. A figure of a man. It looked like Link, but it changed into an older man, who looked to have thousands of years of wisdom. "Who are you?", I asked, "Are you the one who did this?" The man spoke,"No. I was not the one who destroyed everything you cared about. I know you don't belong here anymore. Your destiny is in a place that might be familiar to you." A pillar of light engulfed us both, and I was on my way to find out what fate would hold for my presence.


	2. Chapter 2

GDL:Aw,no reviews.D

Anyway..

Disclaimer:I don't own LoZ. Isn't that obvious?I own Catherine though.

**Chapter 2**

I awoke, peering up at 2 beautiful aquamarine orbs. They belonged to a young boy around my age. He's a complete stranger, yet he seems familiar... I was now fully aware of my surroundings. I still tried to figure out who he was, but it finally dawned on me. It was the young boy of the forest known as Link. "Um..hello..." I said rather sheepishly. "Hey, Glad you're finally awake. Others already know you, but what's your name?" he asked. "Oh...my name is Catherine. I'm 5'2", and age 14." I answered trying not to sound too pathetic. By the way, after all the events occured, I never got to say, I have long curly/wavy hair. It's darker in the back, lighter in the front. I also have brown eyes to match. "My name's Link. I'm 15.", he replied. And I finally realized, I'm in Hyrule. The Kokiri Forest to be exact. I looked at the blonde boy's appearance. He's a few inches taller than me, and the way he looked,he was quite close to my boyfriend. Then it came to me, he was gone too. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I tried to the best of my ability to hide them. He looked into my eyes with true concern. He was going to be a friend to keep, I can see that right now. "Cat,are you alright?" he asked. That pierced something in my heart, no longer letting me to with hold the tears. They spilled out like a river. I hugged him and cried into his shirt...I mean tunic. He returned the hug,trying to calm me down. Eventually I did, and broke away from the embrace.

A couple of minutes later we sat outside his tree house, beside the drawings he did when he was young. "So, what exactly happened that made you so upset?" he asked. I can't possibly tell him I see so much of my boyfriend in him. That would seem silly. I took in a deep breath and sighed, "Well it was a normal day at first. I didn't see my friend so I just assumed she was sick. Damn was I wrong. My mom wasn't there to take me home either. I ran home, finding it in ashes, then I realized that my friends and family were assasinated. I had no one, nothing. Then a bright light shown in the middle of the ashes. I guess someone was looking out for me that day. Anyway, a man who started out looking kinda like you, but turned out to be an older man came from the light. He told me that my destiny was no longer in my world, but in a land that might seem familiar. Then I ended up here...with you." I finished my story. He nodded, trying to take in everything that I had told him. "That's sad...sorry you had to go through that." he said. "There's nothing I could of done. No need to pity me." I said in an angered tone, even though I wasn't angry. At that moment I noticed my appearance. I had on a blue tunic with black pants, a black shirt underneath, and boots. Sweet. I started to go into my own thoughts when he broke in, "No use lingering in the past, all that matters is that you're here now with me, and you have a purpose in this world."

A blue orb with black wings followed by a light blue fairy broke the moment. "DUDE I'M A FAIRY! Isn't it awesome?", the black and blue fairy asked. I'd notice that voice anywhere. "CALI!" I yelled happily and hugged her. "Can't...breathe..", she gasped and I let go. "I apologize." this would be a sweatdrop moment if it was anime. The fairy next to her was Navi."Link, the GDT has summoned you! You too Catherine!" she scolded. "Ok, but first we'll need to be equiped with a sword and sheild if we want to be graced with the GDT's pressence.", I said matter-of-fact like. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "You'll see."

GDL:Holy shit my hand hurt after typing that. o-o God,I write too much.


	3. Swords,Sheilds, and A Talking Tree

GDL:I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS!Dx

Well now because of that, you get a HOARD of chapters!MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, the triforce, or any of that. It's licensed to Nintendo. I only own Catherine, and the legend of the hidden triforce. And the idea of the hidden triforce.

Chapter 3:Swords, And Shields, and A Talking Tree of Doom

The 4 commrades finally came to their destination. "We have to crawl through the hole." I pointed out. We crawled through, nearly getting squashed by a huge boulder. We found our way through, our way though to the chest. Two swords were revealed. One weilded a topaz amongst it's hilt, the other, a ruby. I took the one with the ruby. We dodged our way back to the hole and crawled back through. Link and I then scrounged for rupees and then each bought a sheild. Time to go to the annoying midget of retardedness..pretty much known as Mido. "You ne-huh? You two twirps have swords and shields already? Oh, fine. You can go through." he mumbled. We walked out of his hearing range and I asked, " How come you trust me so well, yet you barely know me?" He looked like he was shocked that I had asked that. "I don't know... I guess I just feel like we were destined to meet. That I can trust you. Besides, I've felt like I've known you my whole life from the information you had given me about your life." he replied. I mouthed an 'oh', and blushed a bit. He blushed a bit too.

By the time the conversation was over, we were in the meadow of the GDT. "Link... Catherine...I have much to tell ye. But, Link first. -he tells Link about the legend and crap- Are thou ready to decend into thee and destroy thy curse?" the GDT asked. Link nodded. When we were about to go in, I was stopped. "Young Catherine, are though ready for what I am about to tell ye?" he asked. I nodded. "Long ago, soon after the goddesses created the land, they each had a daughter. Now these daughters were foolish and accidently created a silver triforce, identical to thy original. Thy daughters each knew what had to be done, and seperated thy silver triforce of legend. Each would have a holder, chosen by fate and destiny. Not much is known of who shall hold thy triforce pieces, but I degress, they'll meet thy child of destiny at one point. Go with Link and Navi. I am sure ye shall be needed...eth. YOur destiny awaits." I followed the GDT's orders and followed Link's path into the GDT.

GDL:YES! I CREATED MY OWN LEGEND! MUHAHAHA! If I ever had an assignment to make my own legend of English, I'd so turn that in just to see what my teacher would say. :B Anyway, R&R! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


	4. Fear of Falling

GDL: Another Chappie!Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own loz..yadda yadda yadda...oh and I don't own the song "Fear of Falling" by The Badlees. It's an AWESOME song though! You should download it.3 And listen to it while reading this chappie!XP

**Chapter 4:Fear of Falling**

Link walked on through the unknown, not expecting to hear footsteps following his own.l He unsheathed his sword, and turned around yelling, "Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!" THe tip of his sword was so close it touched her nose. "Ehheh... it's just me Link. YOu can put your sword away..." Catherine pleaded. He let his guard down and put his sword away. "Sorry that I scared you..." he mumbled. "It's ok. I should of warned you that I was coming." Catherine said. The dynamic duo and their fairies ended up in the destination of a memory, that brought a wave of sorrow over Catherine.

(End of New P.O.V.)

'I remember this part.' I said to myself, "Why does this place bring such memories?' Link looked at me, concern written all over his face. "Are you ok, Catherine?" he asked. "Yeah, just some memories of my childhood." I replied. "The compass is over there." "How do you know?" he asked. "I just do." I smirked. (a/n:True story with my bro.:B) We jumped across the room. I almost fell to my demise, but Link caught me. We got what we went into the room for, and walked into the new room above the web. "You do know you're going to have to jump, right?" Cali asked with a glare. "Cali's right" Navi agreed. Some Skultulas circled around us. "Hang on to me." Link ordered in a serious tone. "Huh?" I was confused. He yelled this time, "Just do it!" I did was I was told, and we both jumped off. I whispered a part of a song, "I have no fear of falling, but I hate hitting the ground." ANd then afterwards I started chanting, "I'm not afraid" over and over. We fell into the water below with a splash.

GDL:YES! I LOVE THIS STORY! If it isn't obvious by now, this is gonna end up as one huge songfic, one way or another. R&R!3


	5. Chapter 5

GDL:YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!I GOT REVIEWS!AND I HAVE A FAN!WHOO!

Catherine:Hyperness,much?

GDL:HELL YES!

ezykial-Thank you for your reviews! And thanks to you, here's another chapter!3

**Chapter 5**

I opened my eyes, finding myself in the most awkward position. Link opened his eyes as well. We were both blushing madly.I crawled out of the weird position and ran over to the torch. I took out a stick, lit it, and burned the web. "BURN BABY BURN, DISCO INFERNO!" I yelled and did a little disco dance. Link, and the 2 fairies stared at me link I was on crack. "uh...forget that ever happened..." Another sweatdrop moment. A door was revealed. "You're quite smart, you know that?" he complimented. "It's common sense . If a door is blocked by a web and there's a torch infront of it, what do you do? You burn the web. And in my case, sing and do a little dance along with it." I explained my common logic. H emouthed an 'oh' and we went tinto the now open door. We went through the tree, up until the boss, Gohma. A BIG ASS SPIDER!

"Link, I'll do it first, then you mimic what I do." I explined my plan. I slingshotted a deku seed into Gohma's eye, making her fall to the floor stunned. I ran up to her and slashed her about 5 times. Link observed what I had done, after he ahd killed the spider larva. He did the same thing I had demonstrated earlier, and the evil spider of doom(a.k.a. gohma) was deceist. We each had gotten a heart container, and left, ending up infront of the GDT again. In another awkward position.

The GDT told of how that we broke the curse, but it failed in helping him. He gave Link the kokiri's Emerald and told us to go to the castle. Yep, next stop, Hyrule Castle Town.

GDL:Sorry ezy. Another Short chappie. They're way longer in my actual book. oo


	6. A Visit From An Ol' Friend

GDL: Since the last chapter turned out really small somehow, here's another chappie!...which is even smaller sweatdrop UGH! Dx

And I just realized, keeps not indenting my paragraphs. So I give up. -sweatrop-

**Chapter 6:A Visit From An Ol' Friend(Featuring:All The Small Things-Blink-182**

We were on our way to Hyrule Castle Town and this conversation started. "Cat, what is that device you have?"Link asked. "It's an MP3 player. It's a way tohold all your music in one place." I explained. He nodded. "All The Small THings" by Blink-182 played. It kinda fit the mood. We came to the bridge where Saria would be. "You're leaving aren't you...?" she asked us in a solomn tone. We both nodded. "We all knew you would leave one day. You were...different from me and my friends," she stopped mid-sentence, "Here, take these." She gave Link a handcrafted ocarina, and me...I. Can. Not. Believe. It's a flute! It looks just like the one my cousin's husband sold on ebay! DUDE! "Thank you, Saria. We'll both cherish the gifts you gave us." Link said. I agreed with him, and we left the forest. Time to meet up with the owl that bores you to death with his ranting.

We walked a few paces and there he was, on cue. "I'm Kaepabora Gaeabora. (a/n: Don't yell at me for spelling that incorrectly. I don't remember how to spell it. oo) blah blah blah di blah MAY THE GODDESSES BE WITH YOU!" he flew off. "...I'm scared." I bluntly said. "Yeah, me too. Let's get to the castle before dark." he suggested. I nodded. We ran to the castle gates adn got in right before dark. Great timing.

"I think we should find a place to sleep for tonight." I said. "Good idea." everyone agreed.We stayed in a small 2 story house. The night passed by. I knew I couldn't sleep, though I'm not sure about Link. "_Hello Cat..._" a voice whispered. I jumped but held in a yelp, just incase Link was sleeping. "Huh-who are you?" I asked in a whisper. "_Cat, you know who I am. It's me, Trevor._" THe figure showed themselves. It was trevor! "Wha-" he cut in before I could finish, " I'm here just to say, I won't be around forever. And I know you like _him._" He jestured over to Link. "So follow your heart. DOn't mourn over me forever." His goodbye was like a whisper on the winds. Unbeknowest to her, someone else was awake and heard the whole thing.

GDL: DUN DUN DUN! Wonder what Link will do after that! B


	7. EnterRavenEnterSandman

GDL:Wow! This is fun, I'm making progress! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ...yadda yadda yadda..and I don't own "Enter Sandman" by Metalica either.

**Chapter 7:Enter Raven(To The song Enter Sandman-Metalica)**

The day after, while Catherine and Link were still asleep, something was happening in the castle town market. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm a damn gay fairy!" a voice said while looking for someone. They finally ended up at their destination. "OMG CORNY!" a voice squealed and glomped the fairy. THe voice belonged to Raven. A 12 year old, brown haired with purple tips, yellow eyed girl, with a love for the legend of Zelda...and a crush on the fairy man before her. "Uh...you can let go of me now... I can't breathe..." Corny gasped. "Sorry." Raven let go.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Link and I were walking through Hyurle Castle Town. We came upon the girl now known as Raven. "OH MY GOD, RAVEN!" I squealed and hugged her. "OH MY GOD, CAT!" she yelled and hugged back. "Uh...do you 2 know each other?" Link asked. "Yuppers! She's one of my best friends! And obviously she's still alive." I said with a huge smile. He smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Raven." he greeted. There was more that he watned to say, but he hid it. Eh, whatever. Another friend along for the ride.

GDL: Shortest chapter yet. oo;; R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

GDL:MUHAHAHA HERE'S 2 MORE CHAPTERS FOR YE! nn Just to keep it updated.

Disclaimer: I don't own loz.. yada yada yada..

Bittersweetamusment-Thanks.

**Chapter 8**

We have now come to the part before the castle. Only problem. It's daylight. Well, more like twillight. So, I got the pocket cuccoo from Malon. Yay I love chickens! Not just to eat either. It finally turned night. -Random Thought- Y'know... its weird. I haven't felt sorrow since the GDT... it's weird. The night passed, and the chicken aka cuccoo hatched. YAY! We dodged the guards stealth style and made it to the part with the boxes. I took my new pet(yay!), and it crowed. "Huh? What in tarnation? Can't someone get a little shut eye around here?" the guy named Talon yelled franticly. "Malon's worried about you." Link replayed the message. "What? WOH NELLY! I'M COMIN' MALON!" Talon yelled and ran off. "That...was odd." I bluntly stated. Both Link and Raven nodded. The fairies bobbed their bodies like a nod. We pushed the boxes into a climbable position, and crawled through the crevice.

We dodged more guards and came upon a vast garden, with Zelda at the end. "Oh my. How did you get passed the guards? Wait. A boy clad in green... a girl clad in blue... you 2 must be the ones from my dream!" she ranted, and asked, "What are your names?" "Link, Catherine, and Raven." Link introduced all of us. "Will you listen to my dream?" she asked. We nodded. "There were dark clouds. Then the scene changed to a green light revealing a girl and a boy with fairies. Then it changed to a girl in the market. Finally, the scene went to a young girl being taken by the clouds." she explained, "Raven, I think you are the girl from the market." Raven nodded. "I think the man who I was spying on in the window here symbolizes the dark clouds. Will you take a look?" she asked. We peered through the window. The dark man from the desert stared us down like he was looking into our souls. I saw a dark aura swirling around him before we looked away. "Oh, did he see you? That's ok. This man wants the triforce. We need to get the other 2 gems. Will you get them for me?" Zelda pleaded. We nodded. Zelda wrote us a letter to get us whatever we wanted. Impa taught us Zelda's Lullaby and we went out. A new journey awaits. And I can see auras!

GDL: Another short chappie, I know. Atleast I'm TRYING to keep this updated. R&R


	9. Rabbits Are Roadkill on Rt37AFI

GDL: And here's another chappie. Yay!

**Chapter 9:Rabbits Are Roadkill on Rt.37-A.F.I.**

"The path you take will be a rash and violent one. Though it will expose your fate as well. The first gem you seek is high above the town of Kakariko, where I was born and raised, on Death Mountain. The seond belongs to the Zoras. Good luck!" Impa threw a deku nut and dissapeared in a flash of light. Only problem, it was night. Rabbits are Roadkill on Rt. 37 by A.F.I. played on my MP3 Player. I'll declare it the MP3 player of Time And Space! The skeletons of the walking dead rose from the depths of the earth, and it was time for a fight. "Oh shit" I mumbled. The two of us unsheathed our swords. It was time for a life or death war...again. The fight was deadly. Each of us was on the brink of deat with no fairies, or hearts. "I think it would be smart for you to run. I'll stay and fight. GO!" I yelled while fighting off more monsters. Raven and Link nodded and ran into the river. I had my guard down, and the king of the skeletons ripped a huge gash through my back. A shrilling scream of pain wrenched through my throat. Was I going to die?

Link's P.O.V.

I stood in the river watching the many monsters dieing...again before me. A scream echoed over the horizon. I knew I just couldn't sit there, and ran off.

(a/n: Ok..that was a pointless 2 sentences, but oh well.)

Raven's P.O.V.

I saw Link run off all hero-like. Dumbass. He'll get killed. Though...so could Cat. I guess he's just looking out for her. Ooo, I smell a couple happening soon. Teehee.

Normal P.O.V.

I prepaired for my fate, seeing as I was both beat up enough and unconcious, that I was going to die. 'Why did I tell him to run off?' I asked myself. I know why. Because I didn't want him to be the one in this situation. Do I really like him that much? Just as I asked that, the clanging of sword to bone could be heard. Link had come back for me. Dumbass. I could feel myself being picked up , but I could do nothing about it. A rooster crowed, and I could feel rumbling. Looks like we survived 'til the morning. My eyes opened slowly but surely to a familiar face filled with sorrow and worry. 'He must have thought I was going to die too.' I thought to myself. Apparently he didn't want me to see him that way, so he put on a different expression. "Hey." he said. How dumb of him. "Hey yourself. That was a pretty foolish move of you to come back for me. Though what I did was pretty foolish as well..." I replied. "Well I just couldn't leave you there to die..." he said with his voicie fading out at the end. "Even though it was a leap of faith, thanks." I said with a smile. He smiled back. "We better get going." the fairies suggested. Raven snickered, "Link and Cat sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" It was low enough just so I could hear. I glared at her. We headed off to kakariko.

GDL:HOLY SHIT WHY ARE THE REVISED VERSIONS LONGER THAN THE ORIGINALS!OO Some L&C Fluff! n-n


	10. GravediggerTotalimmortal

**GDL: I LOST THE DAMN STORY! I'M SO PISSED AT MYSELF! ;-; So, now I have to re-write it. Version of Chapter 10 on my compy sucks anyway. **

**Catherine: Its prolly in the one place you didn't look**

**GDL: I LOOKED EVERYWHERE! Anyway, here's chappie 10.**

**Chapter 10:Gravedigger-Dave Matthews/Totalimmortal-A.F.I.**

We came upon Kakariko, the gossip of the graveyard whisped through the air. It's all you could hear. We walked over to the chicken lady and saved her cuccoos. We each got a bottle in return. After that, we walked over to the graveyard. "Please don't tell me you're planning to go to the graveyard!" Raven cried, fear written all over her face. Link mumbled,"That was the plan..." I volunteered, "I'll go with you!" The fairies agreed to as well. "Corny you traytor!"Raven yelled. He stuck his tounge out at her. The 2 of us along with the fairies walked into the graveyard of darkness and despair.

As we walked around, graves flashed into view. They said things like, "Here lie the protectors of the royal family, the sheikah, inwhich died in the war." or, "Here lie the 4 courageous knights inwhich died in the imprisonment war." (a/n: You'd know what that was from if you played 4 Swords Adventures :B) A song came onto the iPod of Time and Space, "Gravedigger by Dave Matthews. "Gravedigger, when you dig my grave, could you make it shallow, so I can feel the rain, gravedigger" We eventually came upon a huge grave in the back. It read, "Here lie the loyal Composeur brothers of the royal family" We stood on the triforce that was infront of it and played Zelda's Lullaby. The grave blew up and flew behind us. We hopped into the hole of complete darkness.

Inside the whole was nothing but dark. We both fell on our asses and I yelled, "OW HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!" I could tell Link wanted to do the same thing. We started to walk into the grave of darkness and demented ugly re-deads, and I walked close to Link. Link asked,"You're not afraid are you?" I replied, "N-no..." Link yelled, "Then you wouldn't mind me doing this!" He ran off into the darkness. I stood there and whimpered a little. I then saw a dull blue light hovering next to me...it was Cali! "What are you waiting for? Go after him,you idiot!" That gave me the courage to run after him. At that time the song, "Totalimmortal" came on my iPod. When I caught up to Link, he was caught in a re-deads gaze. I killed it with a, "Hiyah!" Link was then able to escape. He gratefully greeted me with, "I surely thought you'd go back to the surface." I grinned a stated, "Courage isn't just standing up to what comes to you. It's facing your fears as well!" We headed on to the next room, which was the room with the tomb with the pretty poem on it.

I read what the tomb said outloud, "This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family. The rising sun will eventually set, A newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun... Give peaceful rest to the living dead" Navi said, "Hmm..this is an interesting poem..huh? Something is inscribed on the tombstone...It's the secret melody of the Composer Brothers!" Link and I played the sun's song. "Restless souls wander where they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song." We ran out of the tomb and back to Raven.

When we got back to Raven, we headed to the dude at the gate. Link gave him the note. "Hmm..what's this? "This is Link, Raven, and Catherine. They are under my orders to save Hyrule." Wahahaha! What type of game is the princess playing now? Ok little heroes, you can go through. But before you head up the mountain you should get rightly equiped. I know a guy in HCT (Hyrule castle town) if you tell him I sent you he should surely give you a discount. Seeya little heroes! We ran off to Hyrule castle town to obtain the sheilds.

GDL: FINALLY THIS IS WRITTEN UP! I'M SO HAPPY...FOR THE MOMENT! R&R


	11. SheildsDeathMountainGoron City

**GDL: OMG I GOT REVIEWS I GOT REVIEWS I GOT REVIEWS! nn**

**Catherine: ... I'm scared. ..**

**GDL: I don't own my friend Rachel's character Raven, nor do I own Link. All I own is Catherine. **

**pheonixXxwolf-It's a songfic, maybe I should put that in the summary! xD Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy it as it goes on, and it will get longer as I start putting in the dungeons. Trust me.**

**Spiritual Stone- As I said in the reply to you, you gave me a good idea. I'll add that info later on in the story. :B Also, as I said before, it's one of those "Put your character into Hyrule" stories. I'm glad you enjoyed it even with the things you didn't like about it.**

**GDL: I think I'm going to take their advice with the dialouge in the paragraphs thingy. Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy! Reviews would be nice too! B**

**Chapter 11: Shields of Hyrule; Death Mountain of DOOM and Goron City**

We made it to Hyrule Castle Town just as it turned to dusk. Since we had a new song, we decided to try it out by turning it to day time. Since we each only had 20 ruppees, we went into the gaurd guy's house of pots and cash!(a/n: Nice name for it, huh:B) When we each got 80 ruppees we went to the guy who sells Hylian shields. We went in, seeing this HUGE guy that looked like he could break us into two if we said the wrong thing.

The guy asked in a booming voice, "Are you friends of the gaurd in Kakariko village? If you are I'll give you a discount on hylian shields today."

Link replied, "Yeah, he said we needed to get rightly equiped before heading up the mountain to meet the gorons. So we came here."

"Ok, here you guys are! 3 shields 80 ruppees each! You're smart to come here. Going up an active volcanoe without shields is dangerous."

He handed us the sheilds. We equiped them and ran off to Kakariko.

We ran through the open gate and started to go up Death Mountain. The 3 of us each killed the red tektite...things, and continued on. We eventually got to the road before goron city. A kamakazi goron came rolling at us. I yelled, "HOLY SHIT WE'RE GONNA GET SQUISHED!" The three of us ran out of the way. Link got smashed though. I mumbled, "That had to hurt," and asked, "Are you ok Link?" I walked over to where he was laying.He mumbled, "If you call getting squished by a goron ok." I rolled my eyes and helped him off his ass that was on the red earth called Death Mountain. We finally got to Goron City, the home of the Gorons without food.

When we got there, everyone was complaining about not having food, just as I remembered. Then one told us about Darunia waiting for the Royal Family's Messengers. We played Zelda's lullaby and the door opened. When we said, "Hello...," Darunia snapped at us big time.

"What the heck? Who are you?! When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but... you're just a little kid! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King? Now, I'm REALLY angry! Get out of my face, now! Are you asking why I'm in such a bad mood right now? Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But...This is a goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!" I knew what we had to do. I took out a deku stick, and Link did too. We each lit them, and then ran out of Darunia's Chamber.

We then ran around and lit all the torches. After the goron pot thing came to life, I quickly lit my stick again and ran up the stairs. Right before the warp to The Lost Woods, I lit the two torches. Then I lit my stick again and made a bomb flower fall from the wall, which made the rest blow up the rocks blocking our path. We ran through the warp when it was done blowing up. Kapeabora Gaebora(spelled wrong prolly) was there to greet us. He hooed,"If you go this path, Saria will surely teach you a new songs. Hoo, what's this I hear? Follow the tune and you'll find your way to the Sacred Forest Meadow! Hootie-hoo!" With that he flew off. We ran around trying to follow the song. We ended up back where we started twice, but finally got to the Sacred Forest Meadow.

**GDL: Yay, another chappie up! This would have been way longer, but I forgot I made the Sacred Forest Meadow part a separate chapter. Anyway, reviews please! YAY I CAN UPLOAD DOCUMENTS AGAIN! -Happiness-**


	12. Jammin' With Saria

**GDL-Thanks for the reviews**

**pheonixXwolf (or whatever.I was close enough)-Yeah, stupid error with site. Anyways, thanks for the review :B **

**Catherine- GDL does not own the Legend of Zelda. If she did, she wouldn't have written a fanfic of it for her English class(no joke)**

**GDL-On with the chappie!**

**Chapter 12-Jammin' With Saria**

When we got to the front of where the Forest Temple would be in the future, Saria was there playing her ocarina. She was overjoyed to see us again. She smiled and said, "Hey Link, Catherine! Who's this?" She looked over at Raven. I replied, "Oh, this is my friend, Raven. She decided to come along with us." Saria nodded and declared, "Any friend of Link and Catherine is a friend of mine," then she went into a daze and said, "I feel...this place will be important to us in the future...hey would you like to play a long with my song?" Link and I nodded and took out our ocarinas. She giggled and told us, "Ok, it goes like this.." She played her song... do ti do do ti do do ti do ti do do ti do ti do... Link and I played along. Now we know Saria's song. Yay! We said our goodbyes and ran off.

Link and Raven were going to run off back through the sacred forest meadow again, but I had a plan. I called, "Guys, this way is easier! Now we won't get attacked by stupid big dekus or whatever they're called!" They nodded and followed me. We all hopped across the top of the sacred forest meadow. Since I got lost, the 3 of us got back to the beginning. We then ran through and made it back to Goron City. Yay for us!

We jumped from the 3rd floor down to the bottom floor and rolled before we could get hurt. We ran back into the chambers of Darunia. Link and I took out our instruments and played Saria's Song. "Oh oh oh oh! HOT HOOOOOOOT WHAT A HOT BEAT!" He was dancing crazily and almost squished me! Holy shit! Darunia stopped and said, "Heeey!! What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy! (line centered) I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about? What? You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure... But hold on--I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly... Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real man...and woman? That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone! I have something for you. I'm not really giving you this in return for anything, but take it anyway. If you wear this, even a little fellas like you can pick up a Bomb Flower." We each got a goron's bracelet. Now I get to make things go KABOOM! Yay! He continued, "Destroy the monsters in the Dodongo's Cavern and become a real man! Then, we can talk about the Spiritual Stone!" Link and I nodded and ran off.

We ran out of Goron City and went to the right. There was a fence and a bomb flower. I picked it up and threw it over the edge. I yelled, "NOW FOR IT TO EXPLODE!" Link had one of those, "You're-completely-insane-do-you-know-that?" looks. I just smiled. Sure enough, the rock infront of Dodongo's cavern exploded into a million pieces. Link and I went back down the mountain. The kamakazi goron tried crushing us again, but we were like, "HEH NOT THIS TIME!" and dodged. Eventually we made it to Dodongo's Cavern. Second dungeon, here we come!

**GDL: Yay, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! 3**


	13. Fire In Cairo

**GDL: Here's the next Chappie. Enjoy.  
**

**Catherine: GDL does not own the Legend of Zelda, Link, Raven, Amy, nor does she own the song, "Fire In Cairo" by The Cure.**

**GDL: On with the Chappie!**

**Chapter 13:Fire In Cairo-The Cure**

We ended up at the entrance of Dodongo's Cavern, but someone was blocking the way in...IT WAS AMY! I ran up to where she was standing and said happily, "I never thought I'd see you here! Hey Amy, it's Cat!" She didn't say anything, but stared with a solomn look on her face. She mumbled, "You shouldn't have come here...it's just a trap..." And with that, ominous dark clouds surrounded the area. An evil, booming voice yelled out, "It is time to face your fate, Amy. YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Shadows enveloped her body and took her away. I tried to run and save her, but as soon as the shadows came, both the evil voice, and Amy were gone. Raven looked at me and where Amy were standing sadly, and Link looked at me with a worried look. I sighed and said, "Come on, let's get this shitty dungeon over with..." I walked in to the first part of the dungeon with my companions following slowly behind me.

We opened the second entrance to the dungeon. I stated stupidly, "Welcome to Dodongo's Cavern." Raven went around getting ruppees and stuff while Link opened all the bomb doors. I destroyed all the beamos. After a while I thought to myself, 'Why am I here? I hate this dungeon. Oh, right. So we can save hyrule, and I can show my smartness to Link about dungeons! Yay!' We made our way through the dungeon until the room with the huge stone block that turns into stairs with bombs around it. Link stared at it, as if he was analyzing the situation trying to figure out what to do. I smirked and took a bomb from the side of the room. Raven smirked as well. Link asked, "What are you going to do with that?" I grinned and threw the bomb perfectly between both rows of bomb flowers. I stated, "Watch and learn." The bombs all blew up in a huge chain reaction, domino style. I giggled a bit TOO happily, because Link looked at me a bit scared.

He stated,"Your psycho"

"No I'm not"

He asked, "If you're not, then why did blowing that up make you happy?"

"I found it fun, sorry if that scares you"

(A/N:I just wanted to try a new style of writting I found in one of my favorite books, "Odd Thomas" and "Forever Odd(the sequel)")

We walked up the stairs and into the new room. It was a mini boss room with 2 Lizalfos. Before I could say anything, Link suggested, "We should double team them. You and Raven take one, and I take the other." Great minds think alike. Raven and I took ours down quickly, and Link soon followed. We exited the room and came to the first bridge. I looked at it a bit nervously. Raven and Cali said, "You know you're going to have to go across that, right?" I nodded and gulped. Link suggested, "Just take it slow and follow me and Raven. And don't look down." I nodded and followed them. I started singing, "F-I-R-E-I-N-C-A-I-R-O!" over and over, but it wasn't helping much because that song annoys me. Eventually Link and Raven got over, but I was still making it the last 1/4 of the way. A fire keese came around and burnt the bridge. I screamed, "SHIT SCREW GOING SLOWLY!" I ran across and jumped, which left me hanging on for dear life on the cliff where Raven and Link were standing. This would be another sweatdrop moment. I sighed asked, "Can I have a little help please?" Link grabbed me and pulled me up to solid ground. I sighed and greatfully said, "Thank you." He nodded. We continued on. As we went along, Link seemed a bit...out of it. He thought, 'This is the second time Catherine's fears have gotten in the way. Maybe she shouldn't come along next time...I don't want her to get hurt...'

We made it to the second set of Lizalfos. We did the same thing as last time and went on. Eventually we got to the wretched room known as the block puzzle room of doom in my mind.Link and I maneuvered(a/n:Hey, vocabulary word! Yay!) the blocks around until we were able to get to the next room. There was a flame keeping us from getting to the next platform, and there was an eye switch. I hit it with a dekunut from the slingshot and we continued on. We made our way to a second room like this, but there were 2 eye switches and 2 platforms with fire. I hit one eye switch and hopped across. I then hit the other and made it across again to the exit door. Link did the same and we got to a huge treasure chest in the next room. Link opened it, and there were two bomb bags. I snatched one out of his grip and cheered, "YES, WE'RE HALF WAY TO GETTING OUT OF THIS HELL!" Raven just stared and Link chuckled at my happiness.

We made our way to the second bridge with 2 breaks in it. Link read the statue that said something about making the big dodongo's eyes red. I took out my bomb bag and Link took out his. Link asked, "Are you going to be ok, or do you want me to do this alone?" I walked out a bit and said, "No, I'll be alright." We each took a bomb and threw it at our coorisponding eyes. The mouth of the big dodongo opened. Link looked at the ground below the bridge and commanded, "Hold onto me, I know that'll make you less afraid of doing this." I nodded and we both jumped off. Ironically, we didn't lose health. Raven followed suit and landed below us. We walked into the big dodongo head, with Raven snickering and whispering to me how she thinks Link and I make a great couple. My cheaks grew a deep crimson color. which made her laugh more.

After passing through many rooms of baby dodongos and normal dodongos, we made it to the last 2 rooms before the boss. I took out my slingshot, since there were a bunch of keese. Raven followed suit. We both yelled, "DIE YOU BLASTED BEASTS KNOWN AS KEESE!" Eventually, they all perished and the door opened to the next room. We destroyed a couple pots and went into the next hallway, which had a block at the end. Link and I pushed it off the edge then pushed it into the indentation in the floor, which opened another door. We went in, and there was an odd square in the middle of the room. Link bombed it, which revealed a hole. Link and I jumped in, leaving Raven behind because she didn't feel like fighting.

When we fell on our feet into a room with a pool of lava in the middle, a HUGE ASS DODONGO came to great us. This is known as King Dodongo, of course. I told Link, "Once again, watch what I do and do what I do, ok?" He nodded. King dodongo rolled around the room like crazy. Link and I ran around the edge of the lava pool until the King decided he was about to blow fire. I threw a bomb into its mouth and it fell. I whamed his head with a deku stick. We ran around the pool again, when the King decided he wanted to blow fire, Link repeated what I did. The third time around Link got wramed into twice, leaving him with little health. I dealt the final blow to the King. We took the heart container, but that only healed Link's outter wounds. I asked him, "Are you ok?" He nodded. We went into the light.

When we landed back outside of Dodongo's Cavern, Darunia was there to great us. He said happily in a booming voice, "It's me, Darunia! Well done! Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst! What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story... I can't believe that the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave... All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf! He said, "Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!" You, on the other hand, risked your life for us... Kids, I like you! How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers and Sisters?! No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship! Brother,Sister!You'll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel, won't you? You should go see the Great Fairy on top of Death Mountain! She will power you up! Hey, everybody! Let's see off our Brother and Sister!" Before they could do anything, Link went unconcious infront of them. Apparently he took some internal wounds as well. They were trying to encircle us and crush us, but I stopped them and yelled, "CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S UNCONCIOUS?!" They stopped and I put Link on my back. I ran off to the path to the Great Fairy. I bipassed everything until the huge ladder before the blocked cavern of the Great Fairy. I puzzled for a moment, 'How am I going to be able to get up there with Link on my back...I wish I could without climbing...I wonder how...' Before I knew what was happening, I was outside of the Great Fairy's chamber. DUDE, I CAN TELEPORT! SWEET! I took a bomb out of my pack and threw it at the wall of rocks and went inside. I dropped Link and played Zelda's Lullaby. I passed out as well.

-2 Days Later-

When I woke up the first thing I thought was, 'OH MY GOD, WHERE'S LINK?' I looked around and asked, "Where's Link? Is he ok?" He smiled and said stupidly, "Link's right here." I ran over and practically glomped him. I cheered, "Link! You're ok!" Raven(don't ask me how she got out of Dodongo's Cavern) just sat there with a sly look on her face. Link looked to Navi and asked, "What happened?" She said, with a proud voice, "Catherine saved you. She teleported up to here, opened the blocked door, and summoned the Great Fairy. Though she used up too much energy and passed out as well." We both looked to the Great Fairy. She stated, "I'll give each of you a power, but I won't say what. You'll have to find out on your own. I'll also give each of you a sword technique." We got the powers and walked outside. Kaepora Gaebora was waiting for us. He called, "Hoo hoo, looks like you both have grown a bit from the Great Fairy's Strength. If you need a ride down the mountain, grab a talon!" I paused for a second, sighed and grabbed on with Link. The huge owl flew us down the mountain, with me screaming the whole way, of course. We were deposited ontop of a house in Kakariko. I gasped a few times and said, "We're...never...doing that...again. EVER!" He laughed at me and we headed off to Zora's Domain.

**GDL: I TOLD YOU MY CHAPPIES WOULD BE LONGER WITH THE DUNGEONS/TEMPLES! Anyways, the part at the end I took from a story I read a long time ago, but I did it my way. So whoever first came up with it, give them credit. Anyway, Review please!**


	14. Slither

GDL: To celebrate the fact I got Microsoft Word for Christmas, I'm going to type my new chapter on Microsoft Word. Anyway, to the reviews!

TwilightZelda: Yup, last one was long, but this one's the longest chappie for young Catherine and young Link. Now I get to have my take on the part with Ruto. XD

**pheonixXxwolf: Yep, teleporting will be convenient. I'll be able to update more now since I'm on Christmas break. Yay! D**

**Catherine: GDL does not own the Legend of Zelda. If she did…well she wouldn't be here. xD She doesn't own the song, "Slither" by Velvet Revolver, either. **

**GDL: It's a kick ass song though. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 14: Slither-Velvet Revolver 

We followed the moat around the gate to Hyrule Castle Town to Zora's River. On cue, Kaepabora Gaeabora was there waiting for us. He called to us, "Hoo hoo! Looks like you've gotten bigger and stronger already, Link and Catherine! Just ahead lies Zora's Domain. The Zoras serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting this water source. Their door will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family. Let them hear the melody of the Royal Family! Hooo hoo hoooot!" We said nothing about what happened and continued on until we got to the waterfall guarding Zora's Domain. Link read out loud what the small plaque thing under our feet said, "Sleepless Waterfall. The flow of this waterfall serves The King of Hyrule. When the King slumbers, so do these falls." Under the inscription was the mark of the royal family, The Triforce. Link and I took out our instruments and played Zelda's lullaby. The waterfall parted into two, revealing a door in which lead to Zora's Domain. I stated, "This breaks the law of physics." Link just shook his head with a sigh. I guess he didn't like me having a witty or dumb comment for situations such as these. Raven just laughed. We walked through the door to where our next adventure would await.

When we got inside, all you could see were the pretty blues that were reflected by the water. Before Link could say anything, Raven, Cali, and I all squealed, "OMG THIS PLACE IS SO PRETTY!!!!" Once again, he sighed, but this time he smiled as well. Well, it was more of a smirk. Before I could do anything, he pushed me into the water. He laughed hysterically while I yelled, "DUDE THAT'S NOT COOL, WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" He couldn't say a thing; he was just laughing and jumped into the water. When he finally swam over to me he said, "Merely because I wanted a good laugh." We both got out of the water soaking wet. I grabbed his hat and threw it back into the water as far as I could. He fumed and jumped back into the water to get it. Now it was my time to laugh. Link eventually came back and hit me with his hat. I just snickered. Anyways, because it was night, we all hid somewhere and made a place to sleep for the night. Link's dream was the one he had at the beginning of the game, mine was the same except I was there and Raven was riding off with Zelda, throwing something behind her like Zelda did. Raven just dreamed of guys she thought were hot and all the other crazy and stupid things she dreams about. When it was time to wake, Link was the first up. I got up second, but Raven wouldn't wake up. I took out my slingshot and pelted her head with a couple deku seeds. She groaned and asked, "Was that necessary?" I snickered for a bit and said, "Pretty much. Anyway, you need to go back to Zelda. Don't ask why, just think of it as starting to fulfill your destiny, ok?" She nodded and ran off.

Link asked, "What was that about?"

"I had a dream like yours, Raven was riding off with Zelda, so I told her to go back to her. I was there with you."

Link said, "Well that must be a dream that tells the future, like Zelda's did. So maybe you and Zelda have the same power of premonition?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, that must be the case."

Link and I headed off to see the King of the Zoras. When we got there, we realized he was the fattest fish ever. He was mumbling, "Oh, my dear, sweet Princess Ruto...Where has she gone? I'm so worried..." I ran off to the left where the diving game is. Link asked, "Where are you going?" I simply replied to his question, " Follow me! We're going to play the diving game for a scale, and then we're going to go through the warp to Lake Hylia to find something that will lead us to the Princess's whereabouts." Link agreed to this. We paid the guy the money. Link jumped off first. I was a bit shaky at first, but eventually jumped off and got the rest of the rupees before time ran out. The guy yelled down to us, "Great job! Bring the rupees back up here, I have a reward for you!" We ran back up to the zora guy, who rewarded us each with a silver scale. I jumped off the waterfall again and dove through the portal to Lake Hylia. Link followed me.

When we got there, all you could see is the crystalline blue of the lake. At the bottom were a few rupees encircling something that looked like a bottle. Link dove down and picked it up. I asked, "What does it say?" even though I already know. He took it out and read out loud, "I am princess Ruto, if you are reading this letter, please save me, I'm in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. Signed, Ruto. P.S. Don't tell my father." I sighed, because I knew Link would want to go save her. I followed him back to Zoras' Domain. We went to the king and handed him the letter in the bottle. He gasped and said, "Ho, this letter! It's from Princess Ruto!! Hmmm...Let's see...

She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu? That's not possible! Our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto!But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills... The evidence seems clear. Of course, you'll go find Ruto. You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu. I'll keep this letter. You keep the bottle it was in. Take it respectfully!

Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately... Link and Catherine!" And then…he started to move veeeeeery slowly. Eventually…Link and I fell asleep. Around an hour and a half later, he was finally done moving his fat ass out of the way. Though, I would never say that out loud. Link was about to run up the small set of steps, but I ran the other way. He called to me, "Where are you going with that bottle?" I ran to the small pond where the fishies were without telling Link what I was doing. Oh well, he'll find out. I ran back to him and we went to Jabu-Jabu's fountain place. Link marveled at the largeness of it.

Before he could do anything, I swam away to a small island with a huge rock backed up next to the wall. Before Link could ask, I blew up the wall and walked into the small cavern. It was another great fairy's fountain. Link and I played Zelda's Lullaby on the triforce mark and a shrilling laughter echoed through the cavern. Another great fairy appeared. She stated, "I'm the great fairy of magic. I'll give you a magic power. Receive it now!" Link got Farore's Wind, and I got…something. I don't know what. And then…I started hearing Link's thoughts. "_I wonder why Catherine didn't get anything…Or did she? Eh, no use thinking about it." _I snickered for a few seconds. This could be a well worthy power. I can spy on Link's thoughts whenever I want. Then, she realized Link could hear HER thoughts too. How? Because he said, "_Or we can talk telepathically and I can block you out when I want" _A smirk was on his face when he thought this. Catherine sighed and they walked out of the small cavern.

They got back to the platform with Jabu-Jabu. Catherine let the poor fish out of its bottle, just to be eaten by the huge fish. He opened his large deity-like mouth, and then swallowed the fish hole, with us along for the ride. I was going to be in a huge fish. Disgusting. When we showed up inside, Link was glaring at me. I said, "What? We needed to get in here SOMEHOW. So, we got eaten, and now I'm sickened." Link just sighed. We seem to get on each other's nerves a lot, don't we? Oh well. Anyway, we ran through the first room, and I hit the yellow switch with a deku seed, opening the door. In the next room were a few Biris and a couple boxes. We passed by all of these and went through the door. Sadly, when we got in there, we found the bih-I mean Ruto. (You know what she was going to say, right? XD) Anyway, she glared at us and scoffed, "You? Who are you? I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras. What? Are you saying my father asked you to come her to save me? I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing! "Letter in a Bottle?" I have no idea what you're talking about! My father is worried about me? I don't care! Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you... Get out of here! Understand?" She went to walk away, but fell down a hole and screamed, "Ooooh Noooooo!" I begged him silently to not go down, but he did anyway. I sighed and jumped down as well. When we fell down next to Ruto, she started yelling at us again, "Are you still hanging around here? I told you to go away! I'm OK. I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since I was little, but...Lord Jabu-Jabu is very strange today...There are electrified jellyfish and strange holes around...On top of that, my precious stone was...but...That's none of your business! Anyway...You! Go home now! Understand?" We didn't go away, which made her finally sigh and say, "You're that worried about me? Then I will give you the honor of carrying me! However...I won't leave until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!" Link cringed and looked over me with a weird look in his eye. I wonder what he was thinking at that moment…oh well. Link reluctantly picked up Ruto and we went into the room behind where Ruto was standing.

In this room were a platform, water, and another platform. In the water were the evil stingray things that sting you when they hit you. Link jumped into the water and threw Ruto onto the other side. Then he hit the switch, and we swam to the other side before the time ran out. We then ran into the next room, Ruto in tow, and jumped onto the elevator-like platform, which took us back to where we started. We made our way back to the room filled with weird looking holes and biris, and went into the door at the end of the room. There was a room with a huge three-break fork. In the middle of it all were electrocuting snake things. We ran past them as fast as we could. I ran to the right, making Link follow. (A/n: You know, I learned recently that Link is actually a real boy's name. It means, "Colony" just a random fact) Link stepped on the switch with Ruto, making the door open. We ran into the door, a time limit started, and a bunch of stingray things came out of the floor. Link and I shot them all down, making a huge chest open. I stated, "You know what? I'm starting to hate the enemies in this dungeon." Link opened the chest, bringing out 2 boomerangs. One contained a ruby, and the other contained a sapphire. I took the one with the sapphire, considering Link got the one with a ruby in the game. We ran off with Ruto to the room next to this one. There was a weird looking thing in the middle of the room; that was trying to attack us. Cali tried to say, "That thing looks like a guy's di-," but I stopped her, and started to snicker. Link and I locked onto it and hit it about 5 times with our boomerangs, making it be destroyed. We ran out of there and made our way to the next room. This one, we had to leave Ruto behind on a switch. This was the second of the weird things that destroyed the pillars of slime. We destroyed it, and moved to the next room with the last pillar thing, that Cali thinks looks like a men's body part. Which is definantly something Cali would think, because she has a dirty mind. We went back to the room of the holes, and fell down the one that the slime pillar thing was blocking before. Going into the room that was where we fell, I did a little dance, knowing what would happen next. Ruto squealed, "That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up there! Onto the platform!" Link gratefully threw her up on the platform. Ruto took the Zora's Sapphire in her hands. Navi sighed and said, "Princess Ruto got the spiritual stone! But why Princess Ruto?" Ruto started to rant again, "Oh my goodness! I finally found...My mother's stone...I got very upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it...While I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me! I was so surprised I dropped it inside...But, now that I've found it; I don't need to be in here anymore! So, take me home, right now!" Before Link could oblige, the platform rose up, making Ruto scream. I smirked, but then Ruto screamed, "Keeeyah! What is this? An octopus?" A huge octorock..octopus looking thing fell down from the platform. I tried to tell Link my plan, "We should-," but Link interrupted me," We should double-team it. One of us stunning it by hitting it in the face with the boomerang, the other hitting its but with their sword." I nodded. Great minds think alike. Though I hate this mini boss, we put the plan into action. I attacked its face with my boomerang, making it stunned. Link attacked its green flashing butt with his sword, which made the mini-boss spin around and chase Link. Link then stunned it's face, and I attacked its butt with my sword. Then it was my turn again, and we flip-flopped until it finally died. The platform turned to normal, which took us to a new room.

Link bottled a fairy, and we went into the next room. In here were 3 weird red wobbly things. Disgusting. Link stunned one of them and jumped on it. He did the same for the other two and made it to the next door. I did what Link did and made it to where Link was. We went into the next room. In this room was a really high pillar thing, a switch behind a see-through wall, and a bunch of biri. I took care of them, and Link completed the puzzle in the room, which took like 20 minutes until he got it right. We ran around and got hearts, and went to the door before the boss. We readied ourselves, and reluctantly walked into the boss room.

When we walked inside, a cackling sound was heard. It was a bunch of biri surrounding Barinade. The biri became appendages to the boss, and Barinade attached itself to the ceiling. Link and I locked on, and attacked its tentacles with our boomerangs, while jumping out of the way of its electric shocks. Eventually, it came unattached to the ceiling, and the biri came off of Barinade. We took care of 4 of them, and then Barinade re-attached itself to the ceiling. We did what we did before, and destroyed the rest of the biri. Barinade started spinning, and I declared, "Uh, I think we made it pissed." We dodged it the best we could and hit it with our boomerangs. The boss then dug a hole in the ground. We locked onto it again and jumped out of the way of the blasts of electricity, and eventually hit it. Link then slashed it with its sword until it started spinning again. We did the same thing, and I hit it with my sword. We continued this until Barinade was destroyed. It turned into a nasty blob of nothingness and exploded into green goo of nastiness. Link and I took our heart containers and went over to the blue light, where Ruto the bitch was waiting for us. She had a scowl on her face and said, "You...You're late! What took you so long? You're useless! I was just lonely, that's all...Just a little!!" We warped to the water outside of Jabu-Jabu.

Ruto completely ignored me, but got up close and personal with Link. Noticing that she was invading his personal space, he fell back into the water. If looks could kill, Ruto would be dead. Sadly, that isn't the case. She had a flirtatious look in her eyes, and jumped in the water with Link. She said, "You! You looked cool...cooler than I thought you would, anyway...Just a little! Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me..." I growled and swam over to where the little scene was happening. Link demanded, "I want that spiritual stone!" I just scowled the whole time this was going on, when really I wanted to curse Ruto out. Maybe I'm just over protective, or it could be something more. Either way, it's an excuse to hate Ruto. Ruto had a flirtatious grin on her face and said, "You mean the Spiritual Stone of Water, Zora's Sapphire, don't you? My mother gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be

my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!" I could tell Link was really regretting asking for it. And this makes me pissed. It took all my will power not to dive after Ruto and ring her neck. She smirked and declared, "All right! I'll give you my most precious possession: Zora's Sapphire!" A pretty blue light came over Ruto and my favorite Spiritual Stone came from her, Zora's Sapphire. Link went to take the spiritual stone, but I grabbed it from him. I then mumbled, "Her precious possession? You don't know what this means, but you've finally collected all three spiritual stones! Go to see princess Zelda!" I pocketed the gem and swam off. Link asked the fairies, "What's her problem?" They all sighed and yelled out for the world to hear, "YOU'RE CLUELESS!" Link swam off to catch up with Catherine.

**GDL: Tadah! The longest Young Link/Young Catherine chappie! And now you see that Catherine loathes princess Ruto, and I get to do my favorite chapter next! Yay! Anyway, Reviews would be nice.**


	15. Wild Horses

**GDL: And now for my first favorite chapter! Yay!**

**Catherine: GDL doesn't own The Legend of Zelda. She owns this cool Twilight Princess collector's box though. Oh, she doesn't own the song, "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield, either. **

**GDL: On with the Chapter!**

Chapter 15:Wild Horses-Natasha Bedingfield 

Link was headed off towards Hyrule Castle Town, but I went in the opposite direction. Link yelled back to me, "Where are you going? I thought we were going back to Princess Zelda first!" I smiled and said, "We were, but now we're going to the ranch before we go there." Link sighed and agreed. We ran off to Lon-Lon Ranch, home of many horses, cows, and other farm life. When we got there, Link first played a game with Talon to get another bottle. When that was done, I ran to the weird looking building to the back of the ranch. When I was done, I obtained a heart piece. Link ran off to talk with Malon, while I sat on a box outside of the Horse place in the middle of the ranch. Malon was obviously flirting with him, but I ignored it.

A song came on my iPod of time and space. It was called, "Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield." It was one of my favorite songs. I started to sing, "

Hmmm woah yea...

I feel these 4 walls closing in,

face up against the glass. I'm looking out... hmm.

Is this my life, I'm wondering.

It happened so fast.

How do I turn this thing around?

Is this the bed I chose to make?

Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm.

Wide open spaces far away.

All I want is the wind in my hair.

To face the fear, but not feel scared." By this time, Link was done with Malon and walked over to me. Malon was pissed that he was more content with me than her singing. I smiled and continued, "

Wild horses, I wanna be like you.

Throwing caution to the wind,

I'll run free too.

Wish I could recklessly love,

like I'm longing too.

Wanna run with the wild horses,

wanna run with the wild horses! Oh yeah yeah…" Malon stomped off jealously, and link frowned from the fact that I was done singing. Link asked, "Why didn't you finish? You're such a good singer…" I blushed at this and suggested, "Well, I guess you'll have to wait until next time we come here." He nodded and we ran off back to the way we were supposed to.

**GDL: Yes, I know this was a really short chapter, but it's one of my favorites. Some simple LXC fluff. Hope you liked. Reviews please. xP**


	16. ClocksChanges

GDL: I've finally found time to update my story! –Does a dance- Even when I have midterms! Yay for Martin Luther King Day!

**LightningDragonAlchemist: Nice new name. Yes, we do both hate Ruto, and thanks. It was an easy way to make a LXC fluffy chapter. XD**

**Wow, only one review this time. O.o**

**Catherine: GDL doesn't own the legend of Zelda, or Link. She also doesn't own the songs Clocks by Coldplay or Changes by David Bowie. (Oh em gee I love this song. XD)**

**GDL: Here's the updated version of this chapter. I know the first version wasn't that great. Oo**

Chapter 16:Clocks-Coldplay/Changes-David Bowie 

We ended up in front of Hyrule Castle. An ominous cloud cover overshadowed the scene. Clocks by Coldplay came on my iPod. I would of girly squealed if it wouldn't have ruined the moment. The drawbridge lowered, revealing two white horses riding off. One held Impa and Zelda, the other holding Raven. They both threw something behind them, which flung into the moat. They road off into the distance, and Ganondorf showed up on his black horse. He finally decided to speak to us, "Arrrrgh! I lost her! You, over there! Little kids! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now...Which way did it go? Answer me!!" Link and I unsheathed our swords.

Ganondorf laughed at us, and then saw me, "Ah. So you're the one they speak of. You're the one with the unknown powers. Your masquerade has gone on long enough. I will keep you from finding your true destiny!"

Ganondorf made a ball of shadow energy and shot it at Catherine. Before she could do anything, Link jumped in the way, and got shot instead. This made Ganondorf laugh again and say, "Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!" (A/n: I know I skipped a lot of his rant, but it went along with the story I'm making. ) Ganondorf road off after the 2 horses and Link and I looked on.

I had to ruin the moment and yell after him, "MORE LIKE GANONDORK!"

Navi yelled at us to see what was in the moat. Link and I dove into the water. Link found the Ocarina of Time, and I found a black guitar. Both of our visions went white.

**-Catherine's Vision-**

I was at the Temple of the Temple of Time's alter, where the stones are supposed to be put. Raven was standing there holding the guitar, now known by me as the Guitar of Time. Raven held out the guitar and said, "When you hold this guitar in your hands, I'll already have been gone. I would have waited, but Ganondork forced us to flee…At least I could give you the guitar and this melody. This song opens the Door of Time…" –insert Song of Time here-

"Now, Catherine. Play this melody in front of the alter in the Temple of Time."

**-Link's Vision-**

Link...Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda... Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand...I won't be around anymore...I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer...At least I could leave you the Ocarina and this melody...This song opens the Door of Time..." –Insert Song of Time here-

"Now, Link. Play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!"

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Navi and Cali flew around us like idiots. We ran off to the Temple of Time. When we got there, we both played the song of time on our newly obtained instruments. The 3 gems few out of our pockets and into their respected places. The triforce over the Door of Time shined brightly and the door opened with a huge creaking sound. We walked into the newly opened area, where the master sword laid before us. Navi ruined the moment by saying, "Guys isn't that…It's that legendary blade…the Master Sword!!" Link and I walked up to it all dramatic like. We both grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it. When it came out it split into two swords and everything went white. Before we went to the future we heard the evil laughter of Ganondork.

'Curse may stop opportunities…" 

"Geh heh heh! Excellent work! As I thought, you had the keys to the Door of Time! You have lead me to the gates of the Sacred Realm… Yes, I owe it all to you, kids!"

'_Am I apart of the cure, or am I apart of the disease…'_

Everything went white again.

**-Catherine's Dream-**

The three goddesses were standing before me. Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din spoke to me, "Your courage has lead you this far through your adventure. And it is known that some of your powers have arisen. I'm sure you have seen Link's aura, have you not? The white represents the good in him, the green represents courage, and the red represents passion. I won't say what for…or more, for _whom. _You must figure that out on your own." I nodded. I heard my name being called.

"_Catherine…the second hero of time…awaken!_"

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

When I awoke, I saw nothing but blue. I looked around, and my eyes came upon a really old guy standing on top of a gold platform. My first reaction was, "Hey, you're the guy that brought me here in the first place!"

He nodded and said, "Yes, with the help of the goddesses I brought you here. I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages." Link woke up at this point and came over to join the conversation, "Ages ago, we ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm…This is the Chamber of Sages, inside of the Temple of Light…The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword – the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time – was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Link…Catherine…Don't be alarmed…Look at yourselves…!" I didn't have to look at myself to know that my hair grew about 3 inches, to half way down my back. My clothing was longer, and the master sword was situated on my back along with the Hylian shield. I now had 2 belts on my shirt instead of one, and brown boots that fit my new adult self. I looked over to where the other person now known as Link was. OH MY GOD HE'S HOT! The first thing that came to my head was a segment of a song, '_Ch-ch-changes the face is strange. Ch- ch-ch-changes' _I walked over to Link.

He looked at me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who do you think it is?"

He looked at me and blinked a few times. Finally he said, "Catherine?"

"The one and only."

His face changed to a shocked expression.

I wonder what he's thinking…

We ignored Navi and Cali saying how we're grown up now. Rauru cleared his throat, to get our attention, and continue his explanation, "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch…Only ones worthy of the title of 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of Time…However, you were too young to be the Heroes of Time…Therefore, your spirits were sealed here for seven years. And now you are old enough, the time has come to awaken as the Heroes of Time! Though, Catherine has a much greater destiny that cannot be revealed by me, it must be discovered by her alone. Though it is why Ganondorf destroyed everything you knew, to try and find you, and destroy you!"

**-Flashback-**

While Catherine was at school, dealing with her last period class, Ganondorf opened a void in the Space Time Continuum, and made his way to Catherine's House. He decided the best way to torture the girl and find her was to destroy everything she new, and kill what she loved! He burned the house to the ground, and killed her parents as well. Her friend Zoë was turned into the goddess Din, and Cali turned to a fairy. Luckily, by the time she was there, I was able to get there as well. I came as the form of you, Link, to be a familiar face. I then changed myself and revealed that I must take her here, to Hyrule. Which is how she found you.

**-End Flashback-**

I nodded as he completed his story of what really happened. He then continued on about our other destiny, "Do you understand how you got here, and what your one destiny is?" We both nodded, and he continued,

"But, remember…Though, you opened the door in the name of peace…Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil…His evil power radiated from the Temples of Hyrule, and in 7 short years, it transformed Hyrule into a land of monsters. My power only has little influence, even in this Sacred Realm…Namely, this Chamber of Sages. But there is still hope…the power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened…the sages' seal will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm…I, Rauru am one of the Sages…And…Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Heroes of Time! The Heroes of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you…and, find the power of other Sages and add their might to your own!" Rauru gave Link the light medallion and said one last thing, "Find the other sages, and save Hyrule!"

We were sent back to the Temple of Time. Navi decided to speak…again, "We're back in the Temple of Time…" I rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you captain obvious." She just ignored me and continued to rant about things we already knew, "But have 7 years really passed? It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as kids anymore…Let's get out of here!" before we could do anything, Link felt someone behind us and unsheathed his sword. I followed suit and we both turned around, to face Sheik the Sheikah. Just as we made eye contact, he started to rant, "I've been waiting for you, Heroes of Time...When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples.

One in a deep forest..." Sacred Forest Meadow,

"One on a high mountain..." Death Mountain,

"One under a vast lake..." Lake Hylia,

"One within the house of the dead..."Kakariko Graveyard,

"One inside a goddess of the sand..." and the Desert place.

Sheik continued, "Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world...This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs... As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Swords, you really do look like the legendary Heroes of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages...One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know...Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm...Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple...But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village...Do you understand, Link and Catherine?" We both nodded so he wouldn't rant anymore. Link and I ran off, to the outside world. We ran as fast as we could through the graveyard once known as Hyrule Castle Town, and made it to Hyrule Field, to make our way to Kakariko. Link's changed a lot from everything we've heard…

**GDL: And there you have it. I hope separating it a bit has helped everyone who's commented about it being easier to read when quotes are separated. Well, now onto the next chapter!**


	17. Wild Horses Pt2

GDL: This next chapter is going to be better than the last. I promise you. Oo

**Catherine: GDL doesn't own the Legend of Zelda. She owns me though. She doesn't own "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield…again.**

Chapter 17:Wild Horses Pt.2 

Link thought we were running towards Kakariko, but we ran right past it. He asked me, "Where the hell are we going?"

My response was, "Back to the ranch to save Epona from the crazed Ingo who took it over."

"Sounds good to me."

When we got there, an ominous dark cloud hung over the ranch. Link knew I was right about something bad happening at this point. We walked into the ranch, which had Ingo's face plastered everywhere. We walked up to the ugly guy, and he started ranting, "There are some people in Kakariko spreading rumors that I cheated Talon out of the ranch, but...Don't be ridiculous! That guy Talon was weak! I, the hard-working Ingo, poured so much energy into this place! I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me! Listen, the great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me! I will raise a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf!"

I made a witty comment to that, "Uh, dude, don't take out your serious issues on us. He's just here to borrow a horse." I pointed at Link. He nodded in agreement with me. Link paid the fee to get into the stall. He played Epona's song, and she came over to him. He trotted over to Ingo with Epona. Ingo called, "Hey, you're getting better! How bout a bet of about…50 rupees? Once around the coral just you and me?" Link agreed to it, but called over to me,

"Why aren't YOU doing this? It was YOUR idea."

I replied, "Because I would lose, and Epona would still be in the clutches of Ingo!"

**-Flashback-**

I won the first time easy. The second time, I continued to accelerate, I was just about to win, but Ingo won by an inch because I ran out of carrots, and they didn't refill before I could win. I yelled, "GRRRR! WHY CAN I NEVER WIN THIS DAMN RACE????"

**-End Flashback-**

He won the first time, which made Ingo PISSED. OFF. He yelled, "S-shoot! If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation...Hey, you!! How about another race! If you win...You can keep...the horse!!" They raced a second time, Link and Ingo being neck and neck. Link won, of course. Which, once again, made Ingo pissed.

"What's up with that horse? Is that Epona? How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose? I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf... But I bet it on the race and lost! Shooot! Hah ha hah! As I promised, I'll give the horse to you...However...I'll never let you leave this ranch!"

This didn't phase Link, though. He had a smirk on his face, in which meant that he had a crazy idea up his sleeve. He simply said, "Get on. I have an idea." I hopped on. Then I remembered what Link was going to do. He accelerated Epona, and we jumped over the gate to the ranch. Epona was free at last!

I yelled, 'YAHOOOOOOO!"

We landed right outside of the ranch. Link petted Epona, realizing that she was free. He smiled and asked, "Does this earn me the rest of that song that you sang 7 years ago?"

"I believe that it does."

I hopped off the horse, and sat under a tree that was nearby. I took out the newly obtained guitar and started to sing,

"_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free"_

I looked out at Link. He was just listening intently to me singing. No guy's ever actually enjoyed my singing, or even complimented on it before. I continued to sing,

"_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Ohh yeaaa yea_

I wanna run too.  
Hohhh woah oh whoa oh

Recklessly abandoning my self before you

I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel

Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses! X2  
Hooaah whoa ohh whoa  
Yeeaaaah

I wanna run with the wild horses"

Link applauded my performance. I got back on Epona, and we road off back to where we were supposed to be going in the first place.

**GDL: And there you have it! The final part of the ranch chapters. Once again a LinkXCatherine chappie. Well, hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be loved.**


	18. Buisness in Kakariko

GDL: Well, I'm back with another chapter. And, I FOUND MY WRITTEN COPY OF THIS STORY!!!! IT WAS RIGHT WHERE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE 2 MONTHS AGO! So, now I can actually figure out what part of the game goes for what chapter and such. I'm so happy!

**Catherine: GDL doesn't own the Legend of Zelda. All she owns are some memorabilia, and a few games.**

**Lightning Dragon Alchemist: Thank you. I love writing the sort of short, fluffy chapters.**

**ZombieDragon: Thank you. Well, here's your update. XD **

Chapter 18: Song of Storms; Breaking into Graves; Racing the Gravedigger 

When we got to Kakariko, we noticed two things about it. One, the survivors of HCT are living here now, and two, a huge fiery burning cloud was hanging over Death Mountain. We ran into the idiots that gossip about things. The blue guy yelled, "I'm telling you! I saw the ghost of Dampé sink into a grave in the graveyard!" Well, that was our biggest clue. To the graveyard we go. But first, we'll piss off the windmill guy by obtaining the Song of Storms. I dragged Link off course, but that made him fly face first into a wall. Oops. Another sweatdrop moment. I laughed and said, "I'm sorry Link. I didn't mean to make you fall into a wall. C'mon, we're going to go see the pissed off Windmill guy to get the Song of Storms!" He nodded, to show that he was ok and ok with what I wanted to do. So we ran into the Windmill of doom.

The song seemed a bit…off. You could tell that the guy was pissed. When we walked up to him, he started to rant, "Grrrrrrrrr!

I'll never forget what happened on that day, seven years ago! Grrrrrrrrr! It's all those instrument kids faults! Next time they come around here, I'm gonna mess them up!"

We looked at each other with a skeptical look, and took out our instruments. This made him even more pissed and he yelled, "What? You've got instruments!! What the heck! That reminds me of that time, seven years ago! Back then mean kids came here and played a strange song. It messed up this windmill! I'll never forget this song!" –Insert song of storms here- We played the song easily on the first try, and it started to rain. We left before he could try and kill us. We ran off to the graveyard of darkness and evil undead things.

When we entered the graveyard, there was nothing there, and it was dark. The type of dark they put in horror movies. The type of dark, that I seriously dread. It made a shiver run up my spine. Link gave me a worried look, but I shrugged it off. I ran over to the grave with flowers, dodging poes, and pulled out the grave. Link eventually caught up to me. I jumped down the hole of never ending dark with a yell. (a/n: Yes, a yell. The only time I make a scream is with bugs and stuff.) I fell face first in the ground. Before I could role out of the way, Link fell right on top of me. I swear he could have broken my spine with all that crap on him! I yelled, "LINK GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN MY BACK, WITH ALL THAT SHIT ON YOU!" Link laughed sheepishly and climbed off me. At least, he was gentleman enough to help me up. We walked a little further, to find Dampé's ghost. He laughed and said,

"Heh heh heh, young ones! Are you fast on your feet? I may not look like it, but I'm confident in my speed! Let's have a race! Follow me if you dare!"

Link and I looked at each other and ran off to follow him. We ran as fast as we could, while dodging flames and trying to not get crushed by doors. I got lost once, but caught up to Link fast. Soon enough, we made it to the end without getting killed. Link stopped in front of Dampé, and I stopped in the middle of the platform. Dampé exclaimed, "Hehehe, young ones...You were very quick to be able to keep up with me! Hehehe! As a reward, I'm going to give you my treasure. It's called the Hookshot! It's spring-loaded chain will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks. Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you! I live here now, so come back again sometime. I'll give you something cool! One more thing! Be careful on your way back! Heheheh..." The treasure chest formed right under my feet.

In surprised I said, "HOLY SHYIT." (a/n: I spelled it the way I pronounce it.)

Link gave me a glare and said, "We're in a grave. Don't curse!"

Link walked over to the treasure chest and opened it. Inside was, of course, the hookshot.

I had to say it. So I said it, " Dun da dun dun! You found the Hookshot! It's a spring-loaded chain that you can cast out to hook things.

You can use it to drag distant items toward you, or you can use it to pull yourself toward something. NOW LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Link gave me a weird look and ran off through the new exit. I followed him, so I wouldn't be left behind in a grave. In the new room was a time block, which blocked our way back to the outside world. Navi said how it looked like the things in the Temple of Time, I don't see how it looked like anything in the temple of time, though. I took out my guitar, and Link followed with his ocarina. We played the Song of Time, which made the block become a stepping stone. Link and I both climbed up, and ended up…in the windmill? Link jumped across and grabbed the heart piece, and we ran out of there. We ran out of Kakariko, back to Hyrule fields. Link called Epona with Epona's song, and we rode across Hyrule back to Kokiri Forest.

**GDL: This was a sort of pointless, kind of short chapter. So, because of this, I'll post the next chapter! Anyways, R&R!**


	19. Catchy Song and My Favorite Dungeon

**GDL: And here's the next chapter.**

**Catherine: GDL doesn't own the Legend of Zelda, and never will, to her dismay.**

**Chapter 19: Catchy Songs and My Favorite Dungeon!**

We hopped off Epona, and walked into the hole that led to Kokiri Forest. We walked across the bridge, and ended up into the creepier, darker version of the Forest. Link didn't like the looks of it; he had an angry look on his face. Though his eyes showed different, and so did his feelings. He was sad that something destroyed his home. A huge version of a Deku Baba came up to try and eat me. Link destroyed it before it could do so, though. Link hissed, "Something's very wrong here, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. He ran off into the Lost Woods leaving me there. I had to chase after him, of course.

We ran around through the Lost Woods, and eventually Link abruptly stopped half way through, making me run right into his back. This meant we got stopped by Mido. He scowled and said, "What are you? Though you wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me! I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here." I took out my guitar, and Link took out his ocarina. We both played Saria's song, so Mido would let us through. Mido had a shocked look on his face. He said,

"That melody? Saria plays that song all the time! You...Do you know Saria? That song... Saria taught that song only to her friends...OK...

I trust you. When I see you...I don't know why, but I remember...them…" Mido FINALLY got out of the way.

We continued to run around through the Lost Woods, and eventually got to the Sacred Forest Meadow. We were about to go through the maze, but Navi and Cali yelled about enemies and how we should be alert at all times. I would have to follow Link, because he was the one with the hook shot. We went through the maze, killing moblins while doing so. Eventually, we made it to the clearing where Saria used to sit and play. For some reason, even though I didn't know Saria that well, it brought a somber feeling. Maybe it was just coming from Link. I looked over at him. The look in his eyes would just kill anyone that was close to him. I heard a small thump from the corner of the small clearing. It was Sheik. When he walked over to Link, who's eyes were fixed on the stump where Saria sat, he started to rant," The flow of time is always cruel...Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it...A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days...In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik took out "his" harp, and we took out our instruments to play one of my favorite songs. The catchy tune echoed throughout the woods. "Link, Catherine. I'll see you again." Sheik then left with the deku nut trick that he always did.

I once again looked over to Link and asked, "Are you ok? I've never seen you so upset."

"I'll be ok. Let's just get through this dungeon."

I nodded and replied, "As long as you're ok…"

Link grabbed me by the waist, and got us up to the entrance to the temple. I yelled, "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME PLEASE!" He snickered, and we went into the temple. Inside waiting for us were 2 wolfos. We took care of them quickly and went into the temple. Link killed the skultula with the hook shot, and we made it to the main room of the temple. In the middle of the room there were 4 torches of 4 different colors; red, blue, green, and purple. (A/n: Did you notice that those are the same colors as the 4 swords Links? Maybe they're the Poe version of the 4 swords Links? XD) Each Poe took their flame to the room where they lived, until we come and destroy them. So…missions: Obtain fairy bows, and destroy the Poes to make an elevator come up to get to the basement. Sounds easy from the way I put it. We went into the first enterable room.

The hallway consisted of a blue bubble, but we just ran past it. When we got into the room behind it, it was a set of stalfos. Link and I each took one and destroyed them quickly. We got a key for our efforts. I bottled the fairy in the pot, and we continued on. We went back to the main room, and headed to the door blocked by a time block. Link played the song of time, making the block disappear. We went into the new room, which was the one with the well and many vines. Link killed the deku baba that tried to eat us, and we continued through the new room. We destroyed the skultulas on the wall and climbed as fast as we could into an alcove with a door. We went into the next room.

I commented, "I just remembered how much I love this place. Which is weird, because my favorite should be the water temple, not the Forest Temple. But oh well." Link smiled, and then destroyed the blue bubble that was flying around us and being stupid. We obtained the map, and went out the new door. We were now on a balcony covered in vines. Link once again destroyed a deku baba, and hook shotted us to a hook shot target on the wall. We fell onto a switch, which drained the well in the corner of the room. We jumped from where we were, and then jumped down the well. We grabbed the recovery hearts, and obtained a key in the process. We climbed the ladder to the surface once again. Since we got what we came for, we went back to the main room…again.

We went through a locked door. Link killed the skultula that was in the way, and we went to the next room. In this room, was the ever-so-hated block puzzle room! We maneuvered the blocks around until the puzzle was completed and we got to the end of the room, where there were 3 bubbles, a door, and an eye switch. What does this mean? You guessed it! It means we get to go through the screwed up corridor! Yay! We ran through, while I started getting dizzy, and made it to the end of the corridor. Now, the ever so hated wall master room number.1. We ran to the right and opened another locked door. This brought us to the first poe room, but this really doesn't matter since we don't have the bows yet. Damn it. We ran down to the bottom of the room, and through the door. Inside was the mini-boss of the dungeon.

It was a lone stalfos, easy enough, right? We defeated it, but its bones laid on the floor. Two more fell from the ceiling, completing the floor that had a huge hole in it two seconds ago. We defeated them quickly, and the match was ours. A treasure chest showed up in the middle of the room. FINALLY, WE GET OUR BOWS! YAHOO! Link opened the chest, and two fairy bows were inside. One had a sapphire on it, and the other a ruby. I took the one with the sapphire, and we went back to the poe room. We shot the 3 paintings, which made the red poe show itself and fly down to the bottom of the room. Link and I took turns shooting at it until it was defeated. The first flame was returned. I grabbed the small key that showed up. We headed back to the wall master room, and eventually back to the room before the screwed up corridor. Link shot the eye switch, making the screwed up corridor, not screwed up. We hopped down and got the boss key. We made the screwed up corridor screwed up again, and went back to the bow room.

We went through the next door, which led to the blue poe. Once again, we shot the 3 paintings, making the poe appear. We once again shot it until it was defeated. In return, we obtained the compass. Now we have all 3 of the main dungeon things. Two poes down, two to go. We once again made the screwed up corridor not screwed up, and jumped down the hole that was next to the boss key chest. We killed the bubbles and walked out the courtyard like place. We walked into another door, where a floor master was waiting for us. We destroyed it, and once again got a key in return. We went into the right room, and then exited it. We went back to the room before the un screwed up corridor, and made it screwed up again. I commented, "I'm getting sick of this corridor." Link nodded in agreement. We made our way back to the blue poe room, and used a key on the door that was once locked. We ended up in ANOTHER wall master room. We jumped to the right, which took us to a straight corridor that we needed to screw up. We made our way to the end of the corridor, and used a key on the locked door. And now, is the room where you use the torch in the middle of the moving platforms to make makeshift fire arrows to hit the eye switch covered in ice. I let Link do this, since it took me like 20 tries to get it right. It took Link two. How did he do it so easily? We went back to the Wall Master room, and dropped down the hole.

In this room was the evil falling ceiling room of DOOM. We maneuvered our way through the maze, and hit the switch along the way. We opened the door, and made it to the most annoying puzzle room in the game. Link shot the painting with an arrow, making several blocks fall down. It was a block puzzle, and we only got a measly minute to complete it. Link and I used our combined power to finish it with 3 seconds to spare. The green Poe came out, and was ready for a fight. We shot at it continuously, while dodging its spin attacks. Now the only Poe left is the stupid mini boss, the purple one, known as Meg.

We went through the door that led us to a balcony. We hopped down, and saw the purple Poe crying because we killed her sisters. She made 4 copies of herself. Cali and Navi were trying to tell us how to defeat her, but I yelled, "I KNOW HOW TO KILL HER THANK YOU VERY MUCH! SO SHUT UP!!!!" This made them cower in fear, so they hid under Link's hat. We spun around in a circle, looking for the real Meg. I found it first, and shot her with an arrow. We repeated the process, until she was defeated, which made the 4th flame return. An elevator rose from the floor for us to get to the last room before the boss. We rode it down, and ended up in the moving wall room. We moved it around, hitting switches along the way. Eventually, we opened the passage to the boss door. Link unlocked it, and we walked inside.

Inside was a room that looked like an art museum. We walked up the stairs, and into the circular platform with the triforce in the middle. I tried to leave, but a spiked door closed before I could. A fake version of Ganondorf showed up in front of Link. He ripped his mask off, showing that he was Shadow Ganon. He rode off into one of the paintings, which broke the laws of physics. Link and I took out our bows, and spun around looking for the real Shadow Ganon. I shot him the first time, which made him ride off to a different painting. Link got him the second time. The third time, I would have got him, but missed. We ran to the sides of the arena so we wouldn't get electrocuted. Eventually, we destroyed the horse, which meant we made it to the second part of the battle. He sent a ball of energy at us close range, and I hit it back at him. I jump attacked him until he got up. The second time it was a long-range attack, which Link took care off. We then took turns jump attacking him. The third time was another short-range attack, which I once again took care of. We each jump attacked him, and he was defeated. Thank goodness. Ganondork's voice echoed throughout the room, "Hey kids, you did quite well...It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill...But you have defeated only my phantom...When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!!" A huge shadow portal showed up in the middle of the room and the puppet was destroyed. A blue light and a heart container showed up. We took it and went into the blue light."

When we emerged, we were in the Chamber of Sages, facing the forest sage's spot. Saria showed up standing on top of it. She said, "Thank you...Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage...I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple...I always believed that you would come. Because I know you...No... You don't have to explain it to me...Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world. I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you...Now, please take this Medallion..."

(You received the Forest Medallion! Saria awakens as a sage and adds her power to yours!"

"Saria will always be…your friend…"

We ended up in front of the Great Deku Tree. There was a small plant infront of it, and Link peeked down at it. A small sprout popped up and scared the shit out of Link. I couldn't help but laugh. It said, "Hello! I am the Great Deku Tree Sprout! Because of you two and Saria defeating the evil in the temple, I was able to grow! You must be wondering why your old friends don't recognize you. It's because Kokiris never grow up! You're Hylian! Catherine's Hylian too, she just doesn't have the ears…yet. Link, a long time ago, a war waged between races in Hyrule. A hylian mother was greatly injured, and brought her son here to the Great Deku Tree. That baby was you. He knew this baby was special, and raised him as a Kokiri, until the day of destiny would come. This same day being the day that 3 young earth girls would be brought by destiny to Hyrule. One would be raised as a Kokiri, one kidnapped by evil, and one raised as a normal hylian. And now the day of destiny has come! You two will go as the Heroes of Time and save Hyrule!" He had finally stopped talking, and we ran off. We left Kokiri forest, to head back to the Temple of Time, to get another song from Sheik.

**GDL: Another chapter done. Yay, the next chapter is one of my favorites! Anyways, R&R!**


	20. Everybody's Fool Solitude

**GDL: I'm back! Sorry about the long leave. I had a bunch of crap to do with school. Plus I had a writer's block for this story. Anyways, here's the update. **

**Catherine: GDL doesn't own the Legend of Zelda. Also, she doesn't own anything by Evanescence, because she's not cool enough to!**

**Lightning Dragon Alchemist: I've been trying to do that. Keeping the dungeons as their own chapters. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**ZombieDragon: Thanks.**

**GDL: On with the story!**

**(Warning) Catherine's very emotional in this chapter. I really don't know why I like this chapter so much. XD The first part of this chapter is going to be written in 3rd person. Then it's going to switch between Catherine and Link's P.O.V.**

Chapter 20: Everybody's Fool/Solitude-Evanescence and Prelude of Light 

They rode on towards the dead version of Hyrule Castle Town, to get to the Temple of Time. Link looked a bit distant. Though you can't blame him. He DID just lose one of his best friends to destiny. Out of nowhere, he stated, "You know…I almost loved her…"

"Huh?"

He repeated, "I pretty much loved Saria…"

Link stared out into space again. Of Course, this didn't make Catherine very happy. Actually, she nearly cried. She hopped off Epona and ran off in the opposite direction of where they were headed. Where was she heading? She was heading to the secret tree outside of the Gerudo Desert. (A/n: If you don't know what I'm talking about, if you have the stone of agony, a few trees away from the huge cliff outside of Gerudo Desert, there's a tree where you bomb a hole to find something, but I don't remember what.) She didn't even realize that Link was yelling after her. She eventually ended up at the destination. She just leaned against the tree and stared out into space. She was thinking about the past adventures with Link.

**-Catherine's P.O.V.-**

Why did I freak like that? And why does he like Saria more? I guess it's because I've screwed up so much…besides, why would he EVER like me like I like him? (A/n: Wow, 3 likes in 1 sentence. XD) He's way to good for someone like myself. I started to sing,

(To herself)

'_Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

(To her thinking that, she could actually be loved by Link, and the rest is out to Link.)_  
Never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_ '

I looked around to make sure that Link wasn't around, and continued to sing,

(To Herself)

'_Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she  
_

(Same as before)_  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_ '

She started to cry by this point.

'_Without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie _

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore '

(All to herself)

She hoped that Link wouldn't find her in this state.

' _It never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool '

(Last part of the song is to herself.)

She started her second song, "Solitude" by Evanescence.

'_How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me _'

Link finally found her, but he hid in a bush near by, so she wouldn't see him._  
_  
'_ Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you _'

He came out of the bush when he realized that I was done singing. I said, "Well I guess you found me. You probably think I look pathetic in this state, don't you?" Link shook his head and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. I cried into his chest for a bit, until he let go.

"Come on, let's go to the Temple of Time."

I nodded and we went back on track. We ran through the dead Castle Town and into the Temple of Time, where Sheik would be. Once we entered, "he" started to rant,

" You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage...But there are still other Sages who need your help.

In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains...under water...and even through time...If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years...The time will come when you will have to return here quickly...I will teach this to you for when that time comes...The song to return you to the Temple of Time...The Prelude of Light..."

We had a jam session with Sheik again.

"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands...Link, Catherine. We'll meet again."

We ran out and back to Epona. We headed off to our next destination, Death Mountain.

**GDL: Well, that was a dramatic chapter. Some more of L/C stuff in this chapter. Do you think this will change Link's mind about Catherine? D TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	21. Turn The Page

**GDL:** I'm back! Sorry, that I couldn't put this chapter up, because I really wanted to all week.

REVIEWS:

**ZombieDragon:** Ha, ironic. Also, I hate that I left out Link's P.O.V. It made the chapter seem shorter and cut off. It would have been better if I didn't. To make up for it, I've come up with this side chapter. D

**Lightning Dragon Alchemist**-I can't write one of my favorite chapters until, like, five chapters from now. So you're not alone. I'm not very happy with the way that came out as a final result, either. It DID feel sort of short and cut off. Sorry about that! nn; Thanks always for your compliments and/or constructive critism! It's appreciated.

**Catherine: **GDL doesn't own the Legend of Zelda. She also doesn't own the song, "Turn The Page" by Metallica. (Awesome song, though.)

Chapter 21:Turn The Page-Metallica 

Link and I rode onward to Kakariko, only about ¼ of the way there, because of my little, "incident." He seemed a bit more…distant…than he was last time. It wasn't that he was just being silent, but you could TELL that he was out of it. He was just staring blankly at the road ahead, like he had a lot on his mind, which he probably did.

**-Link's Mind (P.O.V.)-**

-Flashback-

I watched as she ran off with tears in her eyes. I called out to her, but my efforts were in vain, for she just ignored it anyway. This is all MY fault, if I had kept my thoughts to myself, she wouldn't be running off with a broken heart…If I hadn't of said that…then we'd be off to Kakariko by now.

_Cali asked, "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go after her?"_

"_I don't know WHAT to do…"_

_She asked, "Well, do you love her?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Well, do you at least LIKE her?"_

"_Yes…"_

_She yelled, "THEN GO AFTER HER!"_

_I rode off on Epona, searching everywhere he could think of, for a sight of partner. Though, she was nowhere to be found. Until, I started to hear singing, so I jumped behind a bush, realizing that I found her. I listened to her sing, her voice full of sorrow,_

' _Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you _'

_I watched as she finished her song. Catherine wiped tears from her eyes, and put her guitar back on her back. **I** was the reason she was like this. I never want to see her like this again. So broken and sad…I'll never let this happen again. I came out of my hiding spot and walked over to her. When she finally realized I was there she commented,_

"_Well I guess you found me. You probably think I look pathetic in this state, don't I?"_

_I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around her, hoping that the gesture would help. Hoping to see her smile, that could make anyone want to be happy as well. She buried her head into my chest and cried for what seemed like forever. When she stopped a smiled a bit, I let go and suggested, "Let's head over to the temple of time." She nodded, and we continued on our journey. Could this be…love? I surely don't deserve someone of her light, though. Ugh…this is all just too complicated._

**-End Flashback-**

(A/N: Wow, that was a long flashback. XD A little insight to how Link was feeling last chapter. D)

Catherine's P.O.V.

Link shook his head, and I poked him on the shoulder. He asked, "What?"

"You've been in thought for like an hour, you're sort of scaring me, dude."

He mumbled, "Sorry, I was caught in deep thought."

"Hey there's a song that sort of reminds me of this!" Of course, she had to start singing it.

'_On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha  
You can listen to the engines moanin' out it's one old song  
You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before  
But your thoughts will soon be wanderin', the way they always do  
When you're ridin' 16 hours, and there's nothin' much to do  
And you don't feel much like ridin', you just wish the trip was through_

Here I am, on the road again,  
There I am, up on the stage  
There I go, playin' star again,  
There I go, turn the page

So you walk into this restaurant, strung out from the road  
And you feel the eyes upon you, as you're shakin' off the cold  
You pretend it doesn't bother you, but you just want to explode  
Most times you can't hear 'em talk, other times you can  
All the same old cliché's, is it woman, is it man  
And you always seem outnumbered, you don't dare make a stand  
Make your stand

Here I am, on the road again,  
There I am, up on the stage  
There I go, playin' star again,  
There I go, turn the page

Out there in the spotlight, you're a million miles away  
Every ounce of energy, you try and give away  
As the sweat pours out your body, like the music that you play

Later in the evenin', as you lie awake in bed  
With the echoes of the amplifiers, ringin' in your head  
You smoke the day's last cigarette, rememberin' what she said  
What she said

Here I am, on the road again,  
There I am, up on the stage  
There I go, playin' star again,  
There I go, turn the page

There I go, Here I go,  
There I go, Here I go,  
Here I go-oh-o, There I go  
And I'm gone '

There was a pause, and a smile came to his face. He said, "Thanks, that made me feel better,Catherine." (A/n:Not the song, but her singing.)

"No problem."

So, they rode off once again. Link had a blush on his face, from Catherine holding onto him. Though, she didn't notice. Once again, they were finally on track.

**GDL: **Well, that turned out to be longer than I expected. Hope you like it. This was an unexpected chapter, but it happened anyway.

Tune in next time for…

Trials in the Fire Temple! D

R&R!


	22. Trials Through The Fire Temple of Doom!

GDL: I'm back after much begging from my friends to do so. Plus a couple other stories inspired me to continue, despite any word from OTHER PEOPLE. (You know who you are… - ) Sorry about the procrastination.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or Link, or anything else used in this story.**

**Chapter 22:Trials Through The Fire Temple…of DOOM!**

We finally made it to Kakariko, after getting sidetracked TWICE. I started singing the hamster dance, which got on Link's nerves…FAST.

He begged, "Catherine. PLEASE.STOP.SINGING!"

"Fine. IF you insist."

We made our way back up to the top of the mountain, back to Goron city.

I called, "Hellooooooo out there!" (There, there there…)

Link replied, "Please don't do that." (That, that that…)

"FINE!" (Fine…fine…fine..)

We made our way to the floor with the small rolling goron. Link almost got rammed into, but I got him out of the way just in time. It took us about 100 or so bombs and tries, but we finally got the kid to stop rolling around like an idiot.

"How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!"

I spoke up and pointed to Link, "But…Link is…his name."

He paused for a moment and replied, "What? Your name is also Link? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Busters and Heroes, Link and Catherine!

My dad is Darunia...Do you remember him? Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it! Link, Catherine, you're heroes to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you! Please give me your autograph! Sign it: "To my friend, Link of the Gorons" Oh...I guess it's not a good time to ask you for this...Please help everyone! My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!! B-b-b-boooo hooooo!"

Navi spoke up, "You'd better try to calm him down if you can...

Maybe he will calm down if you talk to him?"

I asked, "What about the dragon?"

Little Link (as I shall now call him) asked, "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons... BOOOM! Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero! B-b-b-boooo hooooo!"

Link spoke up this time, "About the gorons…"

Little Link replied, "Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple...While my dad was out...Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia! Dad said that Ganondorf revived Volvagia...As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia!

Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone...Please help, Link! You too Catherine! I'll give you these heat-resistant tunics!"

We put on the new tunics, though I told Link to turn around when he was finished. He didn't even realize that I was watching him the whole time he was changing. When we were finished, I talked to him again.

Little Link said, "Dad told me not to let anybody follow him to the temple, but...

Only you, Link, and Catherine, can save everyone! I'm sure that the shop owner, who is hiding somewhere right now, will also help you! Now, I'll tell you about the secret passage to the Fire Temple! Try to move the statue inside Dad's room!"

We headed to Darunia's room, which was now open, and pulled the goron statue towards us that was in the back of the room. We walked behind it, and ended up in Death Mountain Crater. Link grabbed me, and hook shotted us across to the bridge. Sheik was there waiting for us. She started to rant,

"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time...The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..."

Link and I looked at each other, and Sheik continued,

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."

We had a jam session, which echoed throughout the entire crater. Sheik's partner hopped down next to Sheik. She said, "Catherine, there is more than one sage for this dungeon. It is someone you should know well, someone from your world. Anyway, we'll see each other again…Catherine and Link."

Both Sheik and "his" partner disappeared.

We ended up at the front of the Fire Temple. There was a huge hole leading to the real part of the temple. Link decided to jump down it, which was really reckless and stupid. I took the ladder, not wanting to risk my life, when it wasn't necessary. When I made it to the bottom, I looked over to Link, who looked like he broke both of his legs. I asked, "Are you ok? Your legs aren't broken, are they?"

He replied, "No…I…just need…to get feeling back…in my legs. It'll take…a moment."

I couldn't help but laugh. I could hear a bunch of cracks and he finally followed me into the Temple of annoyance and evilness…and shiny hammers…. and an evil dragon that reminds me of whack-a-mole. Wow, that just ruined the whole mood of it being mysterious and evil. Anyway…we headed into the left door, where we'd surely meet up with the sage for this temple. Right when we walked in, we ended up face to face with Darunia. He seemed to be as shocked to see us, as we were shocked to see him.

He called over to us, "Who's there? Is that you, Link...Catherine…? Oh, it really is Link and Catherine! You've grown so big since I last saw you! I want to have a man-to-man…and man-to-woman talk with you, but now's not the time.

Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him...If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon... I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer...But I have no choice.

Link...Catherine…I'm asking you to do this as my Sworn Brother and Sister…

While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people! The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction. I'm counting on you, Link and Catherine!"

Someone came out of the shadows when he finished his rant. It was someone I knew quite well…it was Fallon!

I called, "Fallon? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She replied, "I'd like to ask you the same thing. I'm surprised you even made it this far. I assumed you'd cower and hope to find your way home. Anyway, it appears that you've grown physically and mentally. Good luck, you'll need it."

After her short, cocky remark, she followed Darunia into the boss room.

I remarked, "Well, she sure has gotten cocky over the years."

Link nodded and we continued our quest.

I hopped over on the platforms and ended up in front of a cage. I hit the switch, which opened the cage. A happy, hope filled goron looked at me as if I was crazy.

He asked," Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In order to get into the room where Darunia went, you have to do something

about the pillar stuck in the ceiling. Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling right away!"

The goron ran away, leaving a small treasure chest behind. Link walked into the cage without me noticing, and kicked open the chest. A small key was inside.

I commented, "Well, I have a feeling this is going to be a long, tedious temple ahead of us."

Link replied, "At least it won't be as annoying as the Forest Temple."

I made a fake horrified face and said, "Oh don't worry Link…this'll be even worse, trust me!"

He looked shocked, but we just went on to the other door that we could now open with the key.

I told him my plan, "We should split up. I'll take the left side, and you take the right. We'll meet back on this bridge when we're finished."

He nodded, since he knew I was all knowing and all-powerful. MUHAHAHA!

**: With Link: **

I hopped off the bridge and ran around the little bit of ground that wasn't in lava. I ended up in front of a wall with a huge cut in it. I placed a bomb in front of it, which exploded and led to a new door. I opened it and ended up in front of a Goron cage. I hit the switch, freeing the Goron.

It said happily, " Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! A wall that you can destroy with the Goron's "special crop" will sound different than a regular wall if you hit it with your sword."

(A/n: I hope that was the right one. Oo)

I kicked open the chest, revealing a key inside. I pocketed it, ran out the door, and back to the main bridge.

**: With Catherine: **

I hopped across the platforms, to another platform with a Time Block blocking the door. I played the, "Song of Time," on my guitar, making the block move. I went into the door, which took me to another Goron cage. I hit the switch, opening the cage. The Goron said happily,

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! A wall that you can destroy with the Goron's "special crop" will sound different than a regular wall if you hit it with your sword."

He ran out, leaving a chest behind. I kicked open the chest, which had a small key inside. I pocketed the key, and ran back to the main room. I then went to the stupid bridge, and met back up with Link.

He asked with a smirk, "What took you so long?"

I replied, "You didn't have a stupid time block, or platforms, to deal with!"

He just laughed and unlocked the door. Now for one of the rooms I hate. It's the stupid block elevator room. I also might add, that this room sucks a lot more in Master Quest, but oh well.

I called to Link, "You'll have to do this part on your own. You're the one with the hookshot."

Link nodded, but grabbed me anyway. He hookshotted us as far up as he could, and put me on top of the cage…thingy.

He called back, "I'm not leaving you here! So, now you'll just have to wait until I'm done this room. Then, we can go up together."

Link finished the room and we both jumped onto the block. It turned into an elevator and took us up into a new room. I used a key on the locked door, in which lead to a room with a crystal switch, and torch slugs. Link and I both killed them, and made our way to the top of the platform. We both jumped across, and Link pushed the block off. I left a bomb near the switch, and we ran like madmen to the chain wall blocked by fire. The bomb exploded, leaving us with a few seconds to get up the wall. We both did so, right before our asses were cooked. We went through the door to my most hated part of the dungeon.

Yep, it's the maze room with the seeker rocks of doom. We managed to dodge a bunch of rocks until we came to a switch. It opened the gate, which gave us another freed goron, and another key. We maneuvered ourselves around until we found a door that lead to another goron. Link stepped on the switch, which opened the cage. This goron said something about rolling when you're on fire to put it out. He left, and I took the small key. We went back into the maze room and ran around until we found a locked door. Link used one of our keys on it, and we went inside. Once we stepped onto the cage platform, a flame wall started up, trying to burn us to death. We ran for our lives and ended up on the yellow platform. I jumped into the cage, and Link followed suit. He opened the chest, which gave us the dungeon map. We went through the door, and it locked on us.

We started to walk across the narrow pathway, but I slipped and fell. Luckily, I was pretty much floating in mid air. I could be dead right now, but I'm perfectly fine. Link just laughed at me. I yelled, "Link, can you PLEASE help me up before I FALL TO MY DEMISE?" He nodded and lent me a hand up. We continued back into the firewall room. We went across the platforms again, but this time into the door. This led us to the top part of the maze room. We hopped across platforms, until we came to one with a cut in the floor, and a torch slug. I killed the torch slug, and Link bombed the platform. We both hopped down into the room below. We released the Goron and took the small key. We climbed back up to the top of the platform and killed the torch slug…again. We hopped across platforms until we got to a switch. Link pressed it, which released ANOTHER goron. We hopped across more platforms, and Link hopped into the alcove. He talked to it, and opened the chest for a small key. He hopped out of the alcove, and we headed back to the firewall room.

We made our way across the platforms to the middle one. We both jumped up to the platform with the locked door, and I unlocked it. This took us to a hallway that looked sort of like a goron room. Then we ended up in the room with the Labyrinth of Flames. We went into a passage and obtained the compass, which doesn't help much anyway.

We went through the rest of the dungeon. We obtained keys by saving gorons, and did other things. We found our way to a room with a spiraling walkway, along with a switch, and a treasure chest concealed by flames. I started to get jittery with excitement. I also started jumping up and down, unable to control my actions. Link looked at me weird, and asked, "Catherine, are you ok?"

"Yes, just hit that switch so I can run over, and I can obtain the megaton hammer!"

Link nodded and stepped on the switch. A timer started, and out of pure ecstatic-ness, I bolted across the catwalk, getting to the chest in plenty of time. I opened the chest, and took out the megaton hammer in all its beauty. "YES! THE MEGATON HAMMER! NOOO THERE'S ONLY ONE!" The last part was said in agony, from the fact that I might not get my favorite item in the entire game.

Link chuckled and said, "If you want it so bad, then you can have it."

"OH MY GOD, REALLY? THANK YOU, LINK!" I tackle hugged him.

Link once again laughed, but then stopped when Catherine's laugh became a wicked laugh.

He asked, "Uh, Catherine, are you ok?"

I laughed more and yelled, "YES! I AM GOING TO DESTROY MANY THINGS WITH THE HAMMER OF DOOM AND AWESOMENESS! BOW BEFORE ME, FOR ONE WRONG MOVE WILL HAVE THIS IMPLANTED IN YOUR HEAD!"

Link stared at her, fearful for his life. He laughed sheepishly and said, "Uh, eh heh, let's just finish this dungeon, shall we?"

I stopped my manical laughter, but yelled, "YES, LET US COMPLETE THIS DREADFUL TEMPLE, AND MAKE IT TO THE BOSS!"

Link sighed and said, "Seriously, Catherine, you're starting to scare me."

She stopped and said, "Sorry, I'm just so happy about this awesome weapon!"

We made it to the room with the two platforms, the time block, and the goron that you had to free with the rusty switch. Link played the song of time, which made the block move. I hoped from the block to the switch and smashed the switch. The gate opened, freeing the goron. Link hopped down to retrieve his prize. The goron ranted about a statue in the front room, and ran away. Link grabbed the key. I smashed the thing that would take us to the boss room, and we fell while screaming the hole way. We walked out of the room to the first room, and went over to the statue. I laughed manically, once again, and smashed the statue to nothingness. Link unlocked the door.

We moved through the rooms of annoying enemies, obtained a gold skultula, and made it to the end of the other room with the goron and the boss key. I hit the switch, once again, which opened the gates. I grabbed the boss key, while Link talked to the goron. He said something about, 'brother' asking us to save him, and asked us to help, 'brother.'

We went back to the room before the boss room, and hopped across to the boss door. Link unlocked it, and we stepped inside. We both hopped across to the main platform with the lava pools. A rumbling could be heard, and the platform to the door sank into the lava. Volvagia flew out of one of the lava pools, and then back into one. I said to Link, "Link, you hold onto the side of the platform, and dodge the boulders when they fall. This is my fight. Time to play Whack-The-Dragon." I said the last part with a smirk. Link nodded and climbed down to the side of the platform. Volvagia popped her head out of one of the lava pools. I smashed it in once, and then again when her head lay on the ground. She then flew up out of the hole, so I joined Link on the side of the platform.

Once the rocks subsided, I joined Volvagia back on the platform. Volvagia tried to psyche me out by moving around from lava pool to lava pool, but it didn't fool me. Eventually, she popped out of one of them. I once again smashed her head in twice, and retreated to the sidelines. This time, rocks fell faster and more frequently. When it stopped, I continued. This time when she popped up, she blew fire at me, but I dodged it. She dove down back into the lava pool, and came back up in another spot. I smashed her head in AGAIN, and she flew around. This time, she didn't drop rocks, but went back into another lava pool.

She popped out of another one, and I smashed her head a final time. A horrible screeching sound was heard, and Volvagia started flying around again, but dropped to the platform in a pile of bones. A blue portal showed up, along with heart containers. I called to Link, "Link, you can come up now! Volvagia is defeated!" Link climbed up from the side of the platform.

We each took our heart containers, and walked into the light. We ended back up in the Chamber of Sages. We were on the triforce, facing the place where the fire sages would be. Darunia showed up as usual, but someone showed up next to him. It was Fallon!

Darunia spoke up, "Thank you, Brother and Sister! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race! You turned out to be a real man and woman, just as I thought you would! By the way, I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire...Isn't that funny, Brother? Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here!" Link and I nodded.

Fallon spoke up, "I have underestimated you, Catherine. Not only did you help Link continuously throughout the temple, you also defeated the evil dragon Volvagia single-handedly. I believe you have grown up, Catherine, and you most definitely deserve this," She took out the fire medallion, "the medallion that holds the power of the fire spirits, and our friendship."

I took the fire medallion, and everything faded to white.

Darunia said to Link, "_Remember, now you and I are true brothers!_"

Fallon said to Catherine, "_We'll still be friends, even if we are far apart…_"

We ended up back infront of the Fire Temple. We got double magic, a heart piece, and then headed back down the mountain.

Link asked, "Where do we go next?"

Navi spoke up, " A cold wind blows over Zora's Domain…"

I cheered, "Well, let's go!"

**GDL: Yay! I finally finished this! I thank serenitythefaierikin for inspiring me with her fanfictions, so I could continue on with this story. Anyway, R&R! x3 **


	23. Chapter 23

**GDL: **I'm finally updating this damn thing. Oh, and if you're just going to review to flame/go beyond flaming, then there seriously isn't a reason to review. Just had to say that. Thank you everyone else who has reviewed or just read the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Nor do I own the song I'm going to use in this chapter. (If anyone has seen Pokemon the First Movie, they'll know what it is.)

Chapter 23:The Past Can Haunt You 

Last time we saw our heroes, they had just escaped the firey depths of the fire temple of doom and destruction. They found their way across Hyrule field, and to Zora's Domain, where they felt the horrors of the ice cavern. Then they fought two white wolfos, which they destroyed easily.

Normal P.O.V.

I gasped and said, "Well, that was overly annoying."

Link mumbled, "I agree. Now let's get out of here as fast as we can."

Before we could do anything, Sheik showed up in front of us.

Sheik said, "We meet again, Link...If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time...This is all there is...

With one exception, the Zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet...

I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but..."

I shrieked, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT?"

Sheik cleared his throat and continued,"…she left to head for the Water Temple...

This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the

source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt...

If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will

teach you the melody that leads to the temple. Time passes, people move...

Like a river's flow, it never ends...A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection..."

Link and I looked at each other, blushed, and turned back to Sheik.

"The clear water's surface reflects growth...Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."

We had another jam session with Sheik and the mysterious partner. They had disappeared afterwards.

We ran back the way we came, and ended up back in Zora's domain. Link threw blue fire on Fatty Mc.Fatfat, a.k.a. King Zora. The ice melted. He thanked us for saving his fat ass, and he gave Link a zora tunic. I didn't get one, since I already had one.

Navi commented, "Hey you two, you should play the song Sheik taught you."

We nodded, and played the soothing melody in which Sheik had taught us.

The wonderful song took us to Lake Hylia, as this was the place where we'd find the next temple. The sight of the now bare lake was devastating.

I cried out, "This is NOT how I wanted to first see the lake! We must destroy what did this!"

Link sighed, "Let's just get to the bottom of the lake and get this over with."

We put our iron boots on and sank to the bottom of the lake. Link used the hookshot to pull the lock to the temple out of its hole. The door slowly opened, and we walked inside. We took off our iron boots and floated to the top of the small body of water. Once we got to the platform above it, I jumped into the water and put my iron boots on again. Link followed, and we sank to the bottom.

I moved as fast as I could through the tunnel that had the torches infront of it. At that moment, a thought came to me, 'The bi-I mean Ruto is in this temple. That means I have to face _her _again. Great.'

When we got to the end, there she was in all her fishly ugliness. I wanted to slap the smug look she had right off her face. She completely ignored me and said to Link,

" Oh...you... If I'm right...Link? You're Link aren't you? It's me, your fiancée, Ruto!

Princess of the Zoras! I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago! You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years…"

I gagged throughout her entire rant. Just her voice brought a ringing to my ears. Really, I wanted to punch her face in for some reason, but that's besides the point.

"But now is not the time to talk about love...I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain--totally frozen! A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice but my father and the other Zoras have not…yet…

I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain! You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife. Link you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the temple, OK? Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!"

She swam up to the surface, disapearing from the temple until you see her in the chamber of the sages. We took off our iron boots and floated slowly to the top.

I yelled, "GOD I HATE HER! SHE'S BEYOND A BITCH! I CAN'T STAND EVEN BEING IN HER PRESENCE!"

Link smirked and suggested, "Maybe you're just _jealous?_"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT BITCH OF A FISH!"

He laughed, "Whatever you say."

A While Later through the temple

We made it to the top of the dragonhead room. Link destroyed the like-like through the spikes, and hookshotted us over the spikes. We walked through the door, into the mirror room. This was the only part of the Water temple that I liked…or so I thought.

We walked across the room, to make dark Link appear, but to my amazement, someone else was there as well. That someone wasn't just any one; it was my brother of all people.

I growled, "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

He smirked, "Ganondorf could have killed me, but he gave me a deal. Either I join him, or I die. Now which do you think I chose?"

I glared, "I don't think that's you at all. I bet he did something to you."

"Whatever. Just fight me already!"

I sighed, "Fine. You give me no choice."

The battle started slow, both of us being at equal strength and fighting abilities.

I thought, 'This fight is going to last a while.'

'Brother, my brother,

Tell me what are we fighting for?

We've got to end this war.

We should love one, another.'

A flashback came to my mind at that moment. It was back when he would play videogames, and I'd watch him with excitement. Then, a memory of when I declared him my rival, and every day we would fight about something one way or another.

'_Can't we just pretend,_

_This war never began?_

_We can try, brother my brother_.'

We continued to fight, both of us getting at least one hit in, then blocking the other.

He commented, "You're better than I thought you would be. Heck, I thought you would have ran away and cried by now."

"There's a lot you haven't seen. This is just the beginning."

We continued the fight as normal.

"_We face each other from different sides._

_The anger burns,_

_Can't remember why._

_It's kind of crazy, to cause such pain._

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way._

_We watch our worlds fall apart._

_What good is winning,_

_When you lose your heart?_'

We were both getting tired, yet neither of us would back down. It was a fight to the death, and we both saw that. I brought out my secret weapon, the megaton hammer. I had to win, no matter what the circumstance was.

With Link and Dark Link

Link easily had the upperhand on DL. He only had a couple more hits on him before he would be defeated. Link used Din's fire against him, which made the fight go by much quicker. After two more rounds, he was finally defeated. Link decided to watch the battle between siblings play out on the other side of the room.

Back to Normal P.O.V.

It was crazy how Ganondork easily was able to manipulate my brother into this monster. His eyes were red instead of dark brown, and his clothing was greyish and black. I once again hit him, and he was close to being defeated, or so I had hoped.

He yelled, "You can't win! You've never won against me in our entire lives!"

"That's what you think! Good always wins against evil! I'll show you with the power I've obtained throughout this journey!"

He yelled again, "BRING IT ON!"

'_(Chorus)_

_We can try,_

_Brother my brother._

'_Let's take a moment._

_Look deep inside,_

_And say we'll learn to give love a try._

_We're not as different as we seem to be._

_There's so much more to me than what you see._

_We don't have to be this way._

_Think about the consequences. _

_Turn around and walk away._'

We fought for a while longer, and I struck the final blow. The darkness that had taken over him flew out of him.

He whispered, "Thank you…I guess you're not as weak…as I thought you were…" He then died right in front of me. He died…at my hand, and I thought nothing of it.

I looked back at his courpse one time and whispered, "I'm sorry…my brother."

'_Tell me why!_

_Brother, my brother._

_Oh, what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life just worth so much more?_

_We should love one another._

_Oh, can't we just pretend,_

_This war never began?  
We can try,_

_Brother my brother._

_Yes we can try._

_Brother my brother_'

Link ran over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "If you mean physically, then I'll manage. If you mean mentally, then no. I killed my brother as if it was nothing. Am I really that terrible?"

He put a hand on my shoulder, "You did what you had to do. If you hadn't, then he would have killed you instead."

"I guess you're right. I just can't help but feeling like I'm a terrible person because of it."

He smiled, "You're not, trust me. Now, let's finish this temple in a timely manner."

"Yeah, I may love water, but this is rediculous."

And we walked through the door to the next part of the temple. Though, I still couldn't shake the terrible feeling I had throughout my very soul.

**GDL: **And that's a rap! Sorry about my lack in updates. I've been quite lazy with this story. Anyway, R&R. I don't mind if you hate me for using a song from pokemon. XD

'


	24. Chapter 24

**GDL:**I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. I'm finally updating now, thanks to a dream I had the other night.

**To the reviewers: **You made me laugh SO HARD. Which is odd, since those were supposed to be THREATS XD Anyway, you guys rock. Thank you.

**Chapter 24: Water Temple Pt.2**

I followed Link in deep thought. I thought, 'How could I have done that to my own brother? I treated it like he was a normal mini boss. Am I a bad person..? I don't understand myself anymore… This world's turned me cold…'

Link asked, "Are you okay Catherine?"

I replied, "AM I OKAY?! I JUST KILLED MY OWN BROTHER WITHOUT A SINGLE THOUGHT OF HESITANCE! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND MYSELF ANYMORE, AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M OKAY?!"

Link replied, "Catherine, calm down. You did what you had to do…if you hadn't of killed him, he would have killed you instead…"

I asked, "WHY DO YOU CARE IF I DIE OR NOT?! WE'RE ONLY HERE BECAUSE OF OUR STUPID DESTINY!"

Link sighed and thought for a second, then replied, "Because you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't know what I'd do if you were killed. And just so you know, if it was my brother, I would have done the same thing…besides, he was happy to be out of Ganon's grip. You saved him from a life of dark slavery to that beast of a king."

I smiled a bit, "You really think so?"

"I know so. Killing him was the only way to take away the darkness that took over his heart throughout the years. Please, Catherine, stop putting yourself down because of it. It was the only way to help him, and it was the only way to keep yourself alive."

I sighed, "Thank you, Link."

"For what?"

I replied, "For helping me see past the darkness of this situation, and for being such a great friend."

"It's nothing, Catherine. Anytime."

So, with that, we continued on through the wretched dungeon known as the water temple. We made it passed the last few rooms of the dungeon, and then headed to the most annoying part of the dungeon.

We unlocked the door, and walked inside.

Link and I shot down all the tektikes, and then maneuvered to the other side of the room. In the next door, was a room with a bunch of stingers. Link destroyed them all before they could hurt us. I bombed the walls, and Link moved the block so it would fall on the switch. We went through the door when the water raised. Link killed the gold skultula, and we fell into the hole under the waterfall. In the room was the boss key.

I yelled, "Thank the goddesses. We're finally near the end of this goddess foresaken temple!"

Link laughed, "Yeah, this temple is really annoying. I'm glad we're done with it too."

We went back through the temple to get the water raised to its highest point, ran around the tower to get to the place where the boss would be, and Link longshotted us to there.

I mumbled, "Ugh…I hate this part."

Link asked, 'Why?"

I replied, "Because, we have to make it up that ramp without getting our legs cut off by the stupid spikey things."

Link nodded. Link went first and was done within a few seconds. I maneuvered around the traps and made it up there after a few tries.

Link asked, "Ready?"

I replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He unlocked the boss door and we walked inside.

Inside was a huge tub of odd looking water with 4 huge pillars that you could jump on. I ran over to a corner, and Link jumped onto one of the pillars.

Navi and Cali yelled, "WATCH OUT LINK! THAT ISN'T NORMAL WATER!"

At that point a huge arm…thing…came out of the water with the boss of this temple.

I yelled to Link, "Link! Longshot one of the targets and then get over here as fast as you can! I'll explain more afterwards!"

Link did as he was told, and a few minutes later, he was in the corner with me.

He asked, "Now, why are we in this corner?"

I replied, "Because, it's the easiest way to deal with this boss. What we have to do is randomly shoot at the ball thing inside the water, hoping to catch it with the longshot. When we do, we'll take turns slashing it. As the battle gets farther along, it gets harder to catch it, but still. Anyway, let's get this over with already."

Link caught it the first time, and then he slashed it, which made it attempt to run away in fear, but he caught it again, this time with me slashing it. The thing then started randomly jumping out of the water, which made Link have a hard time latching onto it, but then his luck allowed him to catch it. He slashed it again.

I whined, "This is such a boring boss."

Link growled, "Well, deal with it, because we have to fight this damn thing anyway."

I nodded and sighed.

He caught it again, and I slashed it again. He caught it one last time, and he slashed it, making it dead. The water in the room drained, leaving 2 heart containers and a portal behind. Link and I jumped into the bottom of the empty pool, grabbed the hearts, and went into the portal.

We ended up back in the chamber of sages. This time, we faced the water sage's spot. Two figures came up out of the blue medalion. One a female, being Ruto…and a male?

Ruto was the first to speak, "Link...I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband.Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state.

As a reward...I grant my eternal love to you."

Link gasped, and I glared at Ruto.

She continued, "Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now.

I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water...And you... You're searching for the princess, Zelda? Hah! You can't hide anything from me! Princess Zelda... She's alive. I can sense it...so don't be discouraged. I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace..."

The male spoke up. I knew exactly who it was now. It was my brother!

He said, "Well, Catherine, this is ironic isn't it? We end up fighting as rivals, and I become the other sage of water! You saved me from the eternal darkness that I was forced to live in, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart.I know you've questioned your state of being and your mental state of being throughout this dungeon. Remember, you'll never be evil as long as you don't succumb to the darkness that Ganon's created. I believe you and Link truly deserve this…it's the water medallion…take it with honor."

I took the water medallion and gave it to Link. He took it and put it in his pocket. The scene whited out.

Ruto said to Link, "_If you see Sheik…give him my thanks, ok?"_

My brother said to me, "_I'll never forget what happened this day…Have faith in yourself…it'll help you always…"_

We landed on the island that had the water medallion's picture on it. Sheik was there.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake...

Link, Catherine, you did it!"

Link and I walked over to where Sheik was standing. Link was about to say something, but Sheik interupted,"Did Ruto want to thank me? I see…we have to return Hyrule to peace for her sake too. Don't we?"

Link and I nodded.

Sheik continued, "Look at that Link and Catherine. Together you and Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here. And just so you know…you and Catherine may have a deeper fate together if you know what I mean…"

Link and I yelled, "WHAT?!"

Sheik chuckled, "Heh heh, clueless."

Link and I continued to watch the water, and when we turned around, Sheik dissapeared.

Link was about to walk away, but I said, "Wait. I have to do something."

I stood on the platform where the sun was rising and I shot an arrow at the sun. From the sun came the fire arrow upgrade. I grabbed it, and said to Link,

"Hey, Link, do you think we can stay here just for tonight? I'd like to see the lake how it should be, since when we first got here, it was dried up and crap."

Link said, "Fine, as long as we don't stay any longer than that."

I replied, "Yay! Thank you, Link!" I hugged him, which made him blush.

It's funny how things can play out. Your greatest rival can become an ally in the blink of an eye. You can question yourself about your mental stability, and then turn out okay in the end. My brother, my rival, became the second water sage. Irony obviously enjoys playing with everyone one way or another. Hopefully, terrible things such as these won't play out in the journey to come. For, I don't believe I'll be able to take it anymore.

**GDL: **And that's a rap! I know I didn't go into much detail with the temple in these past 2 chapters, but I hate the water temple with an undying passion. So, yeah. And I enjoy plot twists, which is why what happened, happened. The last two sages won't have extra sages to go along with them, rest assured. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	25. Holding Out For a Hero

**GDL: **Well, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but I felt like updating this again. / This is one of my favorite chapters for this story…so, yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the song, "Holding out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler.

**Chapter 25: Midnight Stay at Lake Hylia**

It was around midnight, and Link appeared to be sleeping. I thought,

'It's amazing how close we've become since the beginning of this Journey. I believe I've grown too attached to him, though. He may believe that we're just close friends, but I feel that I've obtained deeper feelings towards him throughout this journey. I know it's just a trap for my own heart, yet I just can't seem to help it. I guess that's my one weakness.'

I got bored, so I took out my guitar. A song came into my head, so I decided to sing,

"_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules,_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss, and turn, and dream _

_Of what I need"_

I thought again, 'It's been that way for as long as I can remember. Not any ordinary man could steal my heart away. They had to have something special, and it's been that way ever since.'

I continued to sing,

"_I need a hero. _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life"_

I looked over at Link to see if he was still asleep. That appeared to be the case, so I continued,

"_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

_It's gotta be a superman to sweep me off my feet"_

I looked out over the water of Lake Hylia. I pictured the title screen for Ocarina of Time just then. As soon as the image came, I shook my head to rid my subconscious of the fantasy.

**With Link**

I laid on the ground, and I hoped to get some sleep. Before I could, I heard a beautiful voice over the distance.

I thought, 'Is that Catherine?'

I listened more intently, and I finally overheard the words she sang. It brought a thought into my head,

'Is she singing about me? Does she really have deeper emotions towards me? No…that's a silly thought. Why would she?'

I decided to finish listening to her song, since thinking over those matters would have driven me insane.

**Back with Catherine**

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life"_

I looked over at Link once more. I could have sworn that I saw his eyes open, but then I realized that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. I went back to my song, since I decided not to think anything of it.

**With Link Again**

I thought, 'Oh crap! She saw me, I know she saw me! Great, my cover's blown.'

Before I could do anything, she just shrugged and went back to her own thoughts. I sighed, because I realized that she thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

I went back into silence. I hid in my spot where she believed in my sleep, so I could listen to her entire song.

**With Catherine again**

"_Up where the mountains reach the heavens above_

_And where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood"_

After that, I sang the chorus one last time, and then I put my guitar on my back. I looked over my shoulder, and I realized that Link had walked over to where I was.

He asked, "You couldn't sleep?"

I replied, "No…not really." I was about to ask him if he heard me singing, but before he could, he said,

"Before you ask, I didn't hear you singing."

I nodded in approval. We stood there for a few moments, and I realized that the sun was coming up. We just stood there in silence admiring the beauty of Lake Hylia with the rising sun. We stood there long enough for the sun to come up completely, and then Link suggested,

"Come on, let's head to Kakariko. If we start now, we should be able to get there before dark."

I agreed, "Alright. It'll be easier to get there by daylight anyway."

Link nodded. We hopped on Epona and we rode off to Hyrule Field. What would await us from there, neither of us knew, but at least we were close to our goal.

**GDL: **This was just a short chapter I decided to write. It breaks up the monotony of going straight through all the dungeons. Plus, I got to use one of my favorite songs. Anyway, R&R as always. Peace out for me.


End file.
